Le Prince des Tirnams
by Lord Lestrange
Summary: AU. Harry n'a que 3 ans lorsqu'il se fait adopter par des Tirnams, suite au décès des Dursleys lors d'une attaque de mangemorts. Dark Harry!  cette fic remonte à plusieurs années...soyez indulgents    .


Bonjour à tous. Voilà, mon ancien pseudo était Milanber et j'avais posté le 2ème chapitre de cette fanfiction en 2005 (le temps passe!). A l'époque, beaucoup sur ce site n'avaient pas compris pourquoi seul le 2ème chapitre était posté. Je plaide coupable: à l'époque, je n'avais que 14 ans, et j'avais du mal avec l'anglais ^^ Donc je m'étais emmêlé les pinceaux pour publier mon histoire. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je suis un grand lecteur, et depuis 2005 je lis beaucoup de fanfic pour me détendre sur ce site que je trouve vraiment bien fait. Étant maintenant en 2ème année de droit, je ne devrais plus trop avoir la tête à ça, et pourtant, je pense réécrire cette histoire. En effet, elle m'était complètement sorti de la tête et cela m'a fait un choc quand je suis tombé dessus en trouvant une vieille clé usb. Donc, j'ai décidé de poster les 6 chapitres que j'avais à l'époque écris (autant que ça serve). Sachez que je compte peut-être la reprendre (de fond en comble bien sûr!) car je voulais vraiment faire une fic assez sombre et dans le style fantasy, où Harry sortirait complétement du cadre « sorcier gentil qui lutte contre voldemort » et essayé de trouver une trame plus large. Ceci étant dit, veuillez garder à l'esprit que je n'avais que 14 ans quand j'ai pondu cette histoire. Honnêtement, le style est horrible, de même que le scénario vraiment « abusé » (Harry surpuissant, avancée chronologique beaucoup trop rapide...). Mais l'histoire en elle-même me plaisait, et me plait toujours. Alors pourquoi pas, si certains d'entre vous souhaitent me voir reprendre cette histoire, je pense que je m'y essaierai ;)

Désolé pour ce pavé! C'était juste pour vous prévenir du faible niveau syntaxique :) J'espère néanmoins que certains aimeront l'histoire! Je pense que j'écrirai en anglais également (oui mon niveau s'est bien amélioré et ça me fait rire de constater que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment poster correctement une fanfiction il y a 6 ans de cela ^^). Enjoy!

Chapitre 1:Adoption

Dans la rue du 4 Privet Drive, dans la banlieue de Londres, la nuit tombait. Les Dursley ronflaient tous y compris leur fils de trois ans (Dudley) qui était déjà aussi gros qu'un petit cochon. Cependant, un deuxième enfant dormait dans un placard. Quelles personnes assez cruelles feraient dormir un petit garçon dans un sombre cagibi ? Personne de normalement constitué ne ferait cela! Mais, Pétunia vouait une haine sans bornes à sa soeur défunte dont le malheureux petit garçon était le fils. A la mort de celle-ci, les Dursley avaient, malgré leur réticence à faire cela, gardé l'enfant. Celui-ci était assez petit pour ses trois ans, mais il faut dire qu'il n'était pas très bien nourri par sa "famille". Il avait de beaux yeux vert émeraude qu'il tenait de sa mère et les cheveux en bataille, qui, quant à eux lui venait de son père. Il reposait là, sur une petite couverture en suçant son pouce .Le silence régnait sur la petite rue; Mais cela n'allait pas durer longtemps.

*********************

Dans un vieux manoir, en Ecosse

Un homme vêtu de noir se tenait sur un grand trône en pierre de taille, avec, à ses cotés, un immense serpent qui restait immobile sur le sol. On ne voyait de lui que des yeux rouges fendus comme ceux des chats. Le fauteuil dans lequel il siégeait était à son image. Froid comme de la glace et taillé dans la roche. Devant cet homme, étaient agenouillés des hommes vêtus de la même manière que lui. C'est-à-dire, avec une cape noir qui ne laissait voir que les yeux. L'homme du trône se leva et prit la parole :

- Mes chers mangemorts, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Harry Potter a survécu à mon Avada Kedavra lorsqu'il était âgé d'un an. Ce jour là, je lui transmis de mes pouvoirs. Pendant ces deux dernières années, j'ai essayé de trouver l'endroit ou Dumbledore l'avait caché pour venir achever je que je n'ai pas réussi à faire du premier coup. Et, aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé sa cachette. Harry Potter habite dans une résidence de Londres, plus précisément au 4 Privet Drive. Mes chers mangemorts, mes serviteurs, je vous ordonne de partir là-bas et de tuer Harry Potter. Je récompenserais celui qui ramènera sa dépouille. Ne me décevez pas!

Celui qui venait de parler, était le mage noir le plus craint de la planète et le plus puissant. Il avait choisi comme nom : Lord Voldemort. Et il avait fait le serment qu'un jour ce nom serait prononcé avec crainte. Il avait réussi son pari. Il faisait trembler la terre depuis maintenant des années. Il voulait tuer Harry Potter car il avait perçu la puissance magique qui émanait de ce garçon, et il avait peur que celui-ci le remplace comme seigneur des ténèbres. Maintenant, Lord Voldemort était tranquille. Après cette nuit, on n'entendrait plus jamais parler de Harry Potter.

*******************

Dans une rue obscure de Londres, aux alentours de Privet Drive, deux personnes parlaient. C'était un homme et une femme. L'homme avait la peau très pâle, des yeux bleus limpides comme un lac dans lesquels ne perçait aucune émotion, et des cheveux tellement blonds qu'on croirait qu'ils sont blancs.  
Le plus surprenant, c'est qu'il était torse nu, alors qu'on était quand même en novembre ! Ses bras, comme toute autres parties de son corps étaient très musclés. Sur son dos, se tenait un immense tatouage qui représentait un faucon de couleur or et rouge.  
Quand il bougeait, on avait l'impression que son dragon était vivant et se déplaçait sur son dos. Son visage semblait être sculpté dans le granit le plus résistant. On ne voyait aucune émotion transparaître sur son visage. Sur son torse musclé étaient tatoué des inscriptions tribales avec des formes emmêlées dans touts les sens. Ses cheveux longs reposaient dans dos attachés en catogan. Le plus étrange, c'était lorsqu'il parlait. On voyait des longues canines tranchantes et blanches comme l'ivoire dans sa bouche. Il portait aussi une énorme épée attachée dans son dos en bandoulière, deux dagues attachées à sa ceinture, et, une lame recourbée avec laquelle il jouait en s'amusant à la lancer un l'air et à la récupérer. Ses mouvements étaient tellement rapides que un œil humain n'aurait pas pus les suivre. La femme, quand à elle, avait les cheveux noirs comme la nuit et des yeux vert émeraude.  
Elle présentait les mêmes caractéristiques physiques que l'homme. Elle aussi avait des tatouages tribaux sur son torse, mais son tatouage dans le dos était différent de celui de son compagnon ; Il représentait une panthère, noire, avec des yeux verts, qui comme le dragon donnait l'impression qu'elle bougeait. Elle portait un arc et un carquois dans son dos, et une lame le long de sa hanche. Elle avait, elle aussi, les canines plus grandes que la normale.

Rien qu'avec cette description, on pouvait voir que ce n'était pas des humains. En fait, c'était des Tirnams, ou des Sturkans en ancien langage.  
Les Tirnams sont les créatures les plus puissantes de la terre. C'est un mélange de vampires de loups-garous, et de vélanes. Ce sont les concepteurs de ces espèces, et ils règnent sur celles-ci. Ils ont les atouts de ces créatures, mais pas leurs faiblesses.  
Par exemple, ils ont la force du loup-garou, mais ils ne craignent pas l'argent, ils ont aussi l'attraction des vélanes, et ils sont très beaux. Rien ne peut les tuer. Ils sont immortels, ni les armes, ni les poisons, ni les maladies ne peuvent venir à bout d'eux. Ils étaient là à la création du monde. Leur race est vieille de plusieurs milliards d'années. Ils gardent une apparence physique jeune, ils ne peuvent pas vieillir physiquement.  
Leur nombre ne baissent pas ni n'augmentent, car ils sont immortels, donc, ils ne peuvent pas mourir. Mais ils ne peuvent avoir d'enfants. C'est leur seule contrainte.  
Donc leur nombre est resté le même depuis la naissance de leur race ; C'est-à-dire une vingtaine. Dans l'Antiquité, les humains les adoraient comme des dieux. En Egypte par exemple, et bien le Tirnam avec le tatouage de faucon avait pour nom Horus. Et il incarnait le soleil. Dans toutes les civilisations, ils étaient adorés sous différents noms. Une autre particularité, c'est que les Tirnams étaient des maîtres en matières de magie et de combats. Leur tatouage dans le dos montrait l'animal qu'il y avait en eux. Les Tirnams peuvent être très cruel envers leurs ennemis. Si on les attaque, ils exterminent littéralement leurs adversaires et il sente leurs envies de sang monter (c'est leur nature de vampire).

Mais que faisait deux Tirnams dans une petite ruelle de Londres ?  
La raison est qu'ils voulaient se baladait dans la capitale anglaise, tout simplement. Eux aussi ont le droit de se promener ! Pendant qu'il marchait à quelques rues de Privet Drive, un drame s'y déroulait.

********************

Les mangemorts transplanèrent après avoir entendu la mission que leur confiait leur maître. Lucius Malfoy pris le commandement de la troupe.  
- Vous, vous attaquerez par le jardin, vous par les côtés, moi avec dix autres je m'occupe de devant. Et enfin, vous, vous surveillez les alentours en tuant tout ce qui essaye de pénétrer le périmètre. Allez attendre en face de vos objectifs. A mon signal, attaquez !  
Les mangemorts se dispersèrent.

**********************

Après que cinq minutes se soient écoulées, Malfoy lança une gerbe d'étincelles rouge dans le ciel. A ce moment, des ombres noires foncèrent vers la maison. Malfoy détruisit la porte d'entrée avec un sortilège, et s'engouffra dans la maison avec les autres sur les talons.  
Après avoir constaté qu'il n'y avait rien au rez-de-chaussée, il monta les escaliers. Arrivé en haut, il entra dans une chambre. Là, dans un berceau, dormait un gros poupon, qui, par sa laideur l'écoeura. Il se dit qu'il avait raison, et que les moldus étaient abjectes. Il se défoula sur le petit garçon en lui lançant doloris, sur doloris. L'enfant hurlait en pleurant.  
Cela réveilla ses parents qui furent horrifiés en voyant un sorcier torturer leur enfant. Mr Dursley, courageusement sur le mangemort, qui, en le voyant arriver lui lança le sort de la mort. Mrs Dursley se mit à hurler et courut vers Malfoy. Elle périt de la même manière que son époux.  
La torture et le plaisir de lancer des sortilèges impardonnables rendait euphorique Malfoy, qui n'oublia pas, cependant pourquoi il était venu. Il tua rapidement le bambin, puis visita les autres pièces avec les autres mangemorts. Ils cherchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, allant de la cave au grenier, mais il ne trouvait pas Potter. Un dénommé Lestrange dit :

- On va se faire tuer si on ne le trouve pas. Le maître n'aime pas qu'on faillisse aux missions qu'il nous confie.  
- Pourquoi Lestrange tu crois qu'on ne va pas l'avoir cet avorton ?  
- Si, mais apparemment, il n'est pas ici. On a cherché partout.  
- Eh bien, continuez ! Il faut le trouver !

**************************

Les deux Tirnams marchaient dans la rue, transformés en chat. Quand, soudain, le chat noir leva la tête et huma l'air. L'autre chat s'arrêta et lui demanda, par pensée :

- Qu'est qu'il y a ?  
- Tu ne sens pas ? Lui répondit la femme  
- Qu'est-ce que je devrais sentir ? Lui dit l'homme, agacé par le caractère énigmatique de sa compagne  
- Des humains sont dans une maison, en train de chercher quelque chose. Lui répondit la femme  
- Et alors ? Ah, j'ai compris ! Tu veux que nous allions les massacrer ? Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux affaires des mortels ? Nous tuons qui nous voulons, quand nous voulons !  
Et puis, combien sont-ils ?lui dit-il  
- Une soixantaine, l'informa la femme  
-Pff ! On va mettre trois secondes et dix centièmes pour les tuer ! Sans magie, sinon ce n'est pas du jeu, il suffit qu'on pense qu'on veuille les tuer et là, ils tombe tous morts ! Les mortels ne sont pas résistants du tout !  
- Arrêtes Zrain !lui demanda la femme  
Le dénommé Zrain n'avait pas envie de se mêler des affaires humaines.  
- D'accord, comme je t'aime Mrana, je veux bien faire ce que tu veux. Après tout, je suis un peu rouillé, et jouer un petit peu à « qui butes le mieux » va peut-être me détendre.  
- Bah, alors c'est d'accord, allons tuer des petits humains sans défense !dit Mrana, en souriant sadiquement.  
Et ils disparurent dans un petit éclair doré pour Zrain et pour Mrana, dans un éclair noir.

****************************

Harry dormait en suçant son pouce, lorsqu'un bruit le réveilla. Il s'assit sur sa couverture, en écoutant attentivement. Bientôt, des voix graves d'hommes firent sursauter l'enfant. Il parlait de trouver un petit garçon. Harry comprenait ce qu'il disait parce qu'il était précoce. Harry comprit que c'était des méchants lorsqu'il entendit son cousin hurler, puis sa tante. Il s'en suivit un silence. Les pas redescendirent l'escalier. Puis quelqu'un parla en disant que le maître ne serait pas content s'il ne le trouvait pas. Harry retint son souffle lorsqu'un homme passa près de lui. A ce moment là, il entendit un grand cri, suivit d'un gargouillement, ensuite, les hommes se mirent à hurler.  
Le petit Harry entendait des cris, des bruits de lames qui fendaient des corps, mais il devint pâle lorsqu'il vît du sang couler lentement sous la porte du placard. Le silence revint après quelques secondes. Au bout d'un moment, Harry entendit une voix de femme dire :  
- On a mis trois secondes et douze dixièmes ! Tu vois, tu as perdu ton pari !  
Et un homme grogna, en répondant qu'il avait glissé sur le sang.  
- Mauvais joueur ! lui répondit la femme  
Harry se demandait qui étaient ces gens qui tuent des personnes en plaisantant après. Il ne valait mieux ne pas tomber dans leurs mains. Harry frissonna de terreur en imaginant pourquoi les personnes criaient tant avant de mourir.  
Il se senti défaillir lorsque une ombre s'approcha du placard et l'ouvrit. Harry ferma les yeux en pensant que le méchant allait le tuer. Au bout d'un moment, comme rien ne se passait, il les ouvrit. Devant lui se tenait une femme, belle comme un soleil. Elle portait une épée recouverte de sang dans la main droite, et son menton l'était également. C'était une beauté dangereuse, très dangereuse visiblement. Harry vomit en voyant les corps derrière la femme. Ils étaient tous mutilés. Certains n'avaient plus de bras, d'autres plus de tête, d'autres avaient le cœur arraché, qui sortait de la poitrine. Mais le plus horrible était l'homme blond qui avait la tête et différentes parties de son corps empalés sur la barrière du jardin. La femme le prit dans ses bras lorsqu'il s'évanouit. Mrana l'emporta dehors. Là, l'attendait Zrain. Il commença à hurler sur elle, mais s'arrêta en voyant Harry. La machine à tuer qu'il était s'attendrit en le regardant. Puis, quelque chose le frappa. Il regarda Harry, puis Mrana, puis Harry, Mrana, Harry, Mrana,…Mais souffla t-il il te ressemble énormément !  
- Oui, et puis il est si mignon ! Tu as vus comme il est adorable quand il dort !lui dit Mrana  
- Eh, évanoui tu veux dire ?plaisanta Zrain  
- Oui, évanoui, mais il est beau quand même.  
- Ca, c'est vrai !répondit-il  
-Zrain, tu sais que notre race ne peut avoir d'enfants, alors pourquoi ne pas l'adopter ? On l'éduquerait, et il deviendra le prince des Tirnams !  
- Tu as raison, en plus, il n'a plus de famille. Je suis allé en haut, et je peux te dire que les mangemorts que nous avons tuer ont fait du bon travail !  
- D'accord, nous l'emmenons ! Nous le présenterons aux autres pour qu'ils sachent que les Tirnams auront un prince.  
Et ils disparurent. Le lendemain, les journaux sorciers disaient que Harry Potter et sa famille ont été tués par des mangemorts. Ce qu'il y avait de bizarre, c'est que les mangemorts ont tous été retrouvés morts, leurs corps déchiquetés, avec des grimaces horribles sur le visage, fixés pour l'éternité.

Et voila, le chapitre un est bouclé ! Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, c'est un U .A. Je ne sais pas encore si Harry ira à poudard, même si ça m'étonnerait. Maintenant, je voudrais bien des petites reviews pour l'auteur ! Lol. Je pense que les chapitres paraîtront tous les samedis.  
A+++

Salut, voila le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous allez aimés ! Sinon, merci à Amandine04 pour m'avoir envoyer une review, ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que quelqu'un aimait ma fic !  
Bon, dans ce chapitre, Zrain et Mrana vont adopter officiellement Harry, et le faire devenir Tirnam, en faisant un mélange de leur sang. En gros, Harry va devenir plus puissant que Zain et Mrana réuni car il va avoir leurs pouvoirs ! Autre chose : Zrain et Mrana sont les souverains des 18 autres Tirnams. Donc Harry deviendra le prince de ces Dieux sur Terre ! Pas mal, non ? Ah, un dernier truc avant de commencer à lire. Les Tirnams règnent sur les vampires, les loups-garous, et les vélanes. Ce sont des serviteurs pour les Tirnams.  
C'est pire que des elfes de maisons. Il suffit qu'un serviteur arrive une seconde en retard quand on l'appelle, et il se fait tuer. J'ajoute, que les personnages de HP appartiennent à J., mais que Zrain, Mrana et tous les autres personnages et lieux de cette histoire sont les fruits de mon imagination. Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

Chapitre deux : La cérémonie d'adoption

Après avoir transplanné, Mrana regarda Harry, se disant qu'il avait du avoir peur lorsqu'il avait vu les corps des mangemorts. En l'admirant, elle se souvint de la scène du carnage.

****************************

Ils avaient, elle et Zrain, transplanné juste devant la maison.  
A quelques mètres d'eux se tenait des mangemorts qui étaient disposés en cercle, pour former un périmètre de sécurité autour de la maison. Mrana avait souri en entendant Zrain dire « c'est pas avec ça que ces pitoyables humains vont nous arrêter ! ». Ils s'étaient rendus invisible, et s'étaient avancés vers les disciples du mage noir en dégainant leurs armes. Zrain l'avait regardé, et par télépathie, lui avait dit, un sourire aux lèvres :  
- Pas de magie surtout !  
J'avais acquiescé en souriant moi aussi. En nous approchant, j'avais senti l'instinct du chasseur venir. Mes yeux étaient devenus rouges et mes canines avaient poussés. L'envie de sang m'avait submergeait et je tuais le premier mangemort en le décapitant. Les autres hurlèrent en voyant le corps de leur camarade sans tête, s'affaisser sur le sol. Cela devait être traumatisant de ne pas voir ses ennemis. Ils mourraient sans nous pouvoir se défendre. On aurait dis des fourmis courant partout pour ne pas se faire tuer. Pitoyable ! J'arrachais le cœur d'un mangemort, lorsque Zrain empala un homme blond sur la barrière du jardin. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer la manière dont il tuait ses victimes. Il enfonça le corps de l'humain jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se débatte plus. En enfonçant mes crocs dans le cou d'un ennemi, je sentis que Zrain avait finis les siens. Il se dirigeait vers la maison. Je finissais rapidement le mien pour le rejoindre dans la demeure. Après être rentré, je constatais qu'il ne m'avait pas attendu. Il avait tué tout le monde. Le sang coulait sur le parquet bien ciré. Je vis un corps qui avait été étranglé avec le fil du téléphone. Dans tout cela, je n'oubliais pas ce qu'il était venu cherché. Qu'est- que cela pouvait être ? En arrivant dans le couloir, je vis un petit placard. Je m'approchais de celui-ci, car un je ne sais quoi m'attirait, et ce quelque chose qui m'attirais était dans ce cagibi. En l'ouvrant, je vis un petit garçon, trois ans à tout casser qui avait les yeux fermés. Je compris qu'il avait peur que je le tu. J'attendis donc patiemment qu'il ouvre les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, il se risqua à en ouvrir un. Il parut surpris de me voir lui sourire. Il eut moins peur quand il compris que je ne lui voulait pas de mal. Puis il blêmit et s'évanouit. Je ne compris pas pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que je voie les corps et le sang collé au mur qu'il y avait derrière moi. Evidemment, pour un gosse de trois ans, il y a de quoi avoir peur ! Je le pris dans mes bras et l'emmenait dehors, ou m'attendait Zrain. Après la conversation, nous transplanâmes.

*******************************

Mrana soupira, elle aimait déjà cet enfant. Pour lui, elle ferait n'importe quoi. Elle avait l'impression que pour Zrain c'était pareil. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils le connaissait, et ils voulaient l'adopter ! Mrana savait que jamais elle ne pourrait avoir d'enfant. C'était la malédiction que leur race portait depuis leur création. Ils étaient des dieux, ils commandaient aux éléments, étaient à l'origine de la magie,… Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait remplacer la présence d'un enfant ? Longtemps, Mrana avait hait les humains, qui, eux, même s'ils n'avaient pas l'immortalité, les pouvoirs qu'avaient les Tirnams, ils étaient heureux. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils avaient des enfants. Dans toute la longue vie de Mrana, elle avait toujours vu que une famille sans enfants, n'était pas une famille. Mais, là, elle avait enfin son enfant ! Il deviendra le prince des Tirnams ! Et je pourrais le choyer comme une mère ! Mrana se promit qu'elle ferait tout pour lui, son enfant.  
Avec ça en tête, elle rejoignit Zrain qui avait pris de l'avance.

*******************************

Zrain et Mrana arrivèrent devant une énorme montagne faite de roc. Ils se dirigèrent vers la base de la montagne. Là, Zrain leva la main, et le roc disparut, et ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Derrière eux, le roc se reforma. Devant les yeux de Harry qui s'était réveillé, une énorme cité lui faisait face. Elle était tellement grande, qu'on ne voyait pas l'horizon. Des immenses remparts noirs comme la suie, se dressait, imposant devant eux. Sur le chemin de ronde, des dizaines de vampires patrouillait. Ils portaient une armure de la même couleur que les remparts, avec des liserés rouge sang. Ils avaient tous les cheveux blanc comme la loin, une énorme citadelle se tenait au milieu de la cité. Ils avaient tous une épée, ou une hache dans le dos. En voyant arriver Zrain et Mrana, ils ouvrirent les portes. Ceux-ci rentrèrent avec Harry. Dans la citée, tous les vampires, loups-garous ou vélanes se prosternaient face contre terre lorsque ils passaient devant eux. Au terme d'une marche de plusieurs heures, ils arrivèrent enfin au cœur de la ville. Devant eux se tenait un immense palais dont le haut semblait touché les nuages. Sur les centaines de marches qui composaient l'escalier pour atteindre les portes de celui-ci, des soldats en armes étaient postés tous les dix pas. En tout, pas loin de mille hommes étaient répartis sur l'escalier. Mais ce qui était bizarre chez ces soldats, c'était qu'ils ne bougeaient absolument pas. On aurait dit que c'était des statues. Chose étranges, ils avaient des oreilles pointus. Zrain et Mrana portant Harry commencèrent à grimper les marches. Quand ils passaient devant un guerrier, celui-ci se baissait la tête et la relevait après qu'ils soient passés. Arrivés en haut, une énorme porte de bronze se tenait devant eux. Elle s'ouvrit avant que Zrain n'ait pus faire un geste sur une créature, qui courut vers eux. Arrivés aux pieds de Zrain, il se prosterna, faisant toucher son front sur le sol. Zrain prit la parole :

- Relèves toi !

La créature se releva. Harry gloussa lorsqu'il vit son physique. Il avait la tête d'un faucon, mais le reste de son corps était celui d'un humain. Voyant l'intérêt de son fils pour la créature, Mrana lui dit :

- Approches !

La créature s'exécuta en tremblant. Harry pu alors caresser ses plumes. Il riait en faisant glisser ses mains sur celles-ci. Mrana et Zrain rayonnait en voyant leur fils heureux. Jusqu'à ce que Zrain décida que cela suffisait. Il congédia la créature d'un geste, puis prit Harry dans ses bras, et poussa la porte qui offrit à Harry la vue d'un immense hall de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Là aussi, il y avait des soldats. Mais, contrairement à ceux de l'escalier, ceux-là n'avaient plus trop le physique d'un humain. Ils avaient la queue d'un serpent, la tête aussi, mais leurs torses étaient bien humains. Ils portaient des sabres croisés aux niveaux de leurs poitrines. Dans le hall, des centaines d'esclaves s'activaient. Mais lorsqu'ils virent leurs maîtres, ils se prosternèrent. Zrain s'avança, Mrana sur les talons. Arrivés au milieu de la pièce, Zrain cria :

- Trazin !

A ce moment là, un elfe accourut vers eux. Se prosternant, il dit :

- Maîtres, soyez les bienvenues dans votre royaume ! Nous attendions votre retour avec beaucoup d'impatience !

- Je te crois ! Maintenant, tu vas porter cet enfant dans le jardin, pour qu'il puisse s'amuser ! Tu me répondras de lui sur ta tête, traite-le comme mon fils ! répondit Zrain

- Bien mon seigneur répondit Trazin

- Tu seras escorté ! Vous, s'exclama Zrian en montrant trente soldats, vous l'escorterez ! Protéger-le, vous m'en répondrez sur votre vie!

- Les soldats s'inclinèrent et encadrèrent Harry. L'esclave se prosterna et emmena Harry vers les jardins, suivit automatiquement par les guerriers.

Restez seul avec les serviteurs toujours prosterner et Mrana, Zrian sourit à sa femme.

- Mrana chérie, allons réunir nos Tirnams pour présenter Harry comme leur prince !lui dit Zrain  
- Et le peuple ?lui demanda son épouse  
- Nous leur présenterons Harry juste après la cérémonie. Allons nous préparer ! Lui répondit son mari  
- Tu as raison, allons-y ! s'écria sa femme

Et ils transplanèrent vers leur chambre.

****************************

Une heure après, Zrain et Mrana étaient parés de leurs plus beaux habits. Zrain portait une chemise de soie blanche brodée d'or et de rouge, un pantalon noir, et un cercle d'argent autour du front. Il avait également plusieurs bagues sur la main. Il était magnifique. Mais Mrana l'était encore plus ! Elle portait des bijoux qui coûtaient le revenu d'un empire par an !  
Elle portait aussi une robe blanche éclatante, et un diadème autour du front. Ils allaient cherchés Harry, qui, après sa visite des jardins avait été emmené dans sa nouvelle chambre pour être habillés comme il sied à un Prince. Ils marchèrent dans le couloir y menant, les serviteurs s'inclinant sur leur passage. Ils arrivèrent près d'une porte gardée par vingt gardes d'élites. C'étaient les soldats crées par Zrain, des Tarkans, ils étaient plus silencieux et rapides qu'un vampire, plus forts que n'importe quels loups-garous, et plus fort en matière de combat que le plus puissant des mortels. Ils portaient une armure entièrement noire, avec un heaume surmonté d'un cimier rouge sang. On ne voyait d'eux que leurs yeux seigneurs des lieux passèrent devant eux, et arrivèrent devant la porte.  
Ils l'ouvrirent, et entrèrent. Une gigantesque pièce, qui devait faire 300 mètres carrés, s'offrit à leurs yeux. Elle n'était pas encore décorée avec le luxe qu'il fallait, mais dès qu'ils sauraient l'animal de Harry, il la décorerait à sa couleur. Ils virent Harry s'amuser à essayer de toucher un esclave avec un sabre en bois. D'un geste, Mrana les congédia. Harry, les apercevant enfin, courut sauter dans les bras de Mrana, qui le serra contre son cœur. Harry demanda :

-Vous venez jouez avec moi ? dit-il, heureux qu'on s'intéresse à lui  
- Non, mon cœur ! On voulait te demander si tu étais près pour la cérémonie qui va faire de nous ton papa et ta maman. Répondit Mrana d'un ton maternel  
- D'accord, j'ai compris ! Alors, je peut t'appeler Maman ? demanda Harry sur un ton plein d'espoir  
- Bien sur, Harry ! Je suis ta maman après tout, non ? dit Mrana  
- Génial, j'ai un papa et une maman ! cria Harry en courant partout dans la pièce

Mrana regardait son fils, heureuse, enlacée contre Zrain. Ce dernier lui demanda :

- Je peux te demander quelque chose, ma chérie ?  
- Bien sur, mon amour. Lui dit Mrana  
- Eh bien, Harry te ressemble beaucoup, mais j'aimerais qu'il me ressemble aussi un petit peu. Lui répondit Zrain  
- D'accord, mais il garde ses yeux verts. Ils sont trop beaux, par contre, je veux bien qu'il prenne tes cheveux bonds ! Lui lança Mrana  
- Alors c'est d'accord ! Lui dit Zrain

Ils se regardaient tellement dans les yeux, qu'il fallut qu'Harry tire sur la robe de sa mère en disant :  
-On y va ?

Ses parents acquiescèrent pour toute réponse. Alors, Harry sortit en trombe de l'appartement, puis revint aussitôt en disant :  
- Eh, j'chais pas ou c'est. Avouât-il, d'un air penaud  
Mrana et Zrain éclatèrent de rire, et ce dernier fit monter Harry sur ces épaules, et courut vers la pièce de cérémonie, ou les attendait déjà tous les autres Tirnams. Mrana se dépêcha de les rattraper, en piquant un sprint.

*******************************

Dans la salle de cérémonie, les Tirnams discutaient entres eux en attendant le maître des lieux. Chacun étaient accompagnés par vingt de leurs gardes crées par la magie. L'un des Tirnams, qui s'appelait Durnag, disait aux autres :  
- Nos souverains vont adoptés un petit garçon ! Un misérable humain ! Quelle honte !

Les autres approuvèrent, mais si Zrain avait été là, personne n'aurait osé faire ce genre de remarque. Lorsque soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur leur roi et reine. Leur roi portait un petit môme sur ses épaules. Il y eut un silence dans la salle. Pas par crainte de leur seigneur, comme d'habitude, non, là c'était un silence admiratif devant la beauté de l'enfant. Tous les Tirnams l'avaient déjà adoptés. Même Durnag, qui tout à l'heure le traitait de misérable mortel, était sous le charme. Zrain et Mrana s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'autel avec Harry. Là, Zrain prit la parole :

- Mes chers Tirnams, nous vous présentons votre prince. Nous avons décidés, avec votre reine, de l'adopter, et de le faire devenir Tirnam par un échange de notre sang. Qui s'oppose à cette décision ?

Un silence lui répondit. Zrain continua :

- Nous commençons donc la cérémonie. D'abord, jurer fidélité à votre futur prince. Déclarât-il d'une voix forte.

Aussitôt, tous les Tirnams se lèvent et déclarent d'une voix forte :

- Nous reconnaissons cet enfant comme notre prince. Nous jurons de le protéger, de lui obéir juste après le roi, et enfin, nous l'acceptons comme l'un des notre.

Satisfait de cette réponse, Zrain mis un de ses doigts sur son bras, et là, du sang doré s'écoula de son doigt, jusque dans une coupe. Mrana fis la même chose. Ils demandèrent à Harry de boirent cette coupe. Il s'exécuta. On vit alors des énormes changements dans le physique d'Harry. Il devint blond, mais garda ses beaux yeux vert émeraude. Il gagna quelques centimètres, ce qui ne le faisait plus passer pour petit, mais plutôt pour très grand pour son âge, ses oreilles devinrent fines comme celles des Tirnams, et enfin, dans son dos apparut un tatouage. C'était un superbe lion or et rouge, qui se tenait sur ses pattes arrière, mais il n'était pas seul ! Un splendide serpent vert et argent se tenait à droite du lion. Les Tirnams étaient sidérés ! Aucun d'entre eux n'avait deux animaux ! Le lion était l'un des animaux les plus puissants et courageux, tandis que le serpent incarnait l'intelligence et la ruse,ce qui veut dire que le garçon serait un puissant guerrier, sans doute le meilleur de tout les Tirnam, mais en plus, il serait très intelligent et manipulateur !

Mrana était fier de son fils, maintenant, c'était un vrai Tirnam ! Les Tirnams, commencèrent à défiler pour lui prêter serment. Harry rayonnait en se regardant dans une glace.  
Puis, Zrain dit qu'il était tard, et un serviteur emmena Harry se coucher.

Plus tard, Mrana vint dire conne nuit à son fils.  
- Bonne nuit mon petit lion-serpent ! Mon grand guerrier ! dit Mrana attendrie par l'enfant  
- Bonne nuit, maman ! Lui répondit son fils les yeux fermés.

Heureuse, Mrana sortit de la chambre silencieusement pour rejoindre son époux.

Et le deuxième chapitre est teeminéééééééé. J'espères que vous avez aimez. Le troisième chapitre paraîtra Vendredi ! A plus ! Vous ne trouvez pas que je fais des chapitres assez longs ? Mais d'autres seront beaucoup plus longs que ça ! Enfin, …. J'espère !  
Merci à : Shalimar, didicool, cléclé, Tom-the-lord, Stella_cel, Flash, potter-68, mangemort_1957, love_hermione, et enfin à Amandine04 pour vos review, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'ils y a des personnes qui lisent ma fic ! J'ai répondu à vos reviews pour tous, j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne ! Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, va vous plaire !Ah, j'oubliais, pour répondre à tom-the-lord, Zrain et Mrana savent qu'il s'appelle Harry parce qu'ils sont télépathes donc ils lisent dans l'esprit des gens. Ils ont vus dans l'esprit de Harry qu'il s'appelait… Harry ! Une dernière indication, avant de vous laisser lire, j'avais dis que un chapitre paraîtra tous les vendredis. Mais, ça, c'est parce que j'ai les dernières notes du 3eme trimestre ! Par contre, dès le 9 Juin (après mon conseil de classe, vous inquiétez pas, je passe en en troisième et haut la main en plus !) je mettrais un chapitre tous les mercredi et samedi ! J'en vois qui sont contents, non ? 

Chapitre trois : La présentation du prince au peuple

Harry se réveilla dans son magnifique lit. Il regarda sa chambre, et vit qu'on l'avait décorée pendant qu'il dormait. Elle était rouge et or d'un coté, et de l'autre, verte et argent. Tout le mobilier était composé de ses quatre couleurs mélangées. Harry s'approcha d'une immense glace, dans l'intention de s'admirer. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'en se regardant dans le miroir, celui-ci se mit à parler !

- Mon seigneur, vous êtes ravissant ! Lui dit-il

Harry, interloqué ne su répondre. Au bout d'un moment, il réussit à parler.

- Tu peux parler, mais tu n'es qu'un objet ! s'étonna Harry  
- Mon prince, c'est votre auguste, puissant, magnifique et vénéré père qui m'a créé ! lui répondit le miroir  
- Alors, si tu sais discuter, dis moi si tu veux jouer avec moi. Lui demanda ledit petit prince d'une petite voix fluette  
- Mais mon seigneur, je ne suis que votre humble serviteur ! Je ne peux jouer avec votre auguste personne ! s'exclama le miroir  
- Bah, tu dois m'obéir non ? lui demanda Harry  
- Bien sur, vous êtes mon maître ! lui répondit l'objet  
- Eh bien, je t'ordonnes de jouer avec moi ! s'écria Harry en prenant une pose autoritaire  
- D'accord, après tout, si vous l'ordonnez ! Vous êtes mon seigneur ! déclara le miroir  
- Bon, alors on va jouer aux charades !

Tout occuper à jouer avec le miroir, Harry n'entendit pas le serviteur toquer à la porte.  
Après quelques instants, Harry remarqua enfin qu'on frappait à sa porte, et dit entrer.  
Là, un grand serviteur, se tenait sur le seuil. Il avait des oreilles plus pointues que la normale, des yeux tout gris, et une tunique rouge comme seul habit. Sitôt entré, celui-ci se prosterna devant Harry, sans lever les yeux. Harry lui demanda :

- Pourquoi vous êtes-là ?  
- Mon seigneur, votre père vous demande, et je dois vous accompagner, lui répondit l'elfe  
- D'accord, je viens ! lui dit Harry

L'esclave sortit, avec Harry sur les talons. Aussitôt, les gardes postés derrière la porte emboîtèrent le pas d'Harry. Pendant quelques minutes, ils déambulèrent dans l'immense palais, puis, ils arrivèrent devant une énorme porte gardée par pas loin de cinquante Tarkans.  
L'esclave conduisant Harry s'arrêta et déclara d'un ton solennel :

- Les appartements du maître.  
- Merci de m'avoir emmené jusqu'ici, lui répondit Harry

Puis il entra, sa petite silhouette passant devant les gigantesques Tarkans immobiles comme des statues.

**********************************

Zrain se réveilla dans les bras de Mrana en soupirant. Il fallait qu'Harry devienne froid comme la glace ! Il était poli envers des créatures qui étaient nés pour les servir ou qu'il avait crées ! Inadmissible ! Il fallait qu'il donne une leçon à Harry. Et surtout, discuté avec lui de son nouveau prénom. En réfléchissant à cela, Zrain appela un serviteur et lui dit :

- Va chercher le prince, et amène le ici.

Le serviteur s'inclina et disparut exécuter les ordres du maître. Dix minutes plus tard, il revenait avec Harry avec lui.

************************************

Lorsque Harry pénétra dans les appartements de ses parents, il fut ébloui par la splendeur et la richesse des lieux. Et surtout, il vit tout les cinq mètres un nouveaux Tarkans. Enfin, il entra dans le sanctuaire de ses parents, c'est à dire leur chambre. Harry aperçu son père debout, près d'une immense baie vitrée, qui donnait sur la citée. Harry sursauta lorsqu'il entendit son père de dos lui dire :

- Approches mon fils

Harry, tout intimidé en pensant qu'il avait fait une gaffe s'approcha de la vitre. Zrain reprit la parole :

- Tu vois cette cité, Harry ?

Harry hocha la tête avec bonhomie.

- Et bien, tout ce qui est dedans, les millions d'hommes, d'elfes, de vampires, de loups-garous, de mages, de créatures magiques, … sont à toi ! Ils ne vivent que pour nous servir ! Ce sont des serviteurs, ils ne représentent rien à nos yeux. Et en aucun cas, tu m'entends Harry, en aucun cas tu ne dois être poli avec eux. Il ne faut surtout pas leur dire merci, ou de les regarder, comme si ils étaient importants, non, ce ne sont que des esclaves ! Tu as droit de vie ou de mort sur eux ! Tu peux en tuer un s'il arrives quelques secondes en retard, de toutes façons, dans tous les mondes, et ils y en a des milliers, nous avons des milliards et des milliards d'esclaves et de guerriers près à mourir pour nous. Tu comprends ça Harry ? Ca veut dire que si je demande à tout ce qui est vivant ici de se suicider, ils vont le faire, car nous sommes leurs maîtres !

Harry, écoutait son père faire son discours religieusement, les yeux ronds de voir ce qu'il pouvait faire à ces hommes. Quand on à trois ans, on est convaincu que son père à raison, et que tout ce qu'il dit est vrai. Alors, Harry commença à se dire que son père avait raison, et qu'ils n'étaient rien. A la fin de son discours, son père lui demanda :

- Tu as compris Harry ?  
- Oui père, ce ne sont que des esclaves et leurs vies ne valent rien ! répondit Harry  
- Très bien Harry ! Tu as compris. Bon, si je t'ai appelé, c'était pour parler de ça, mais aussi de autre chose.  
- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ? demanda Harry  
- Ecoutes Harry, tu aimes bien ton nom ?  
- Bah, oui ! Pourquoi, tu veux me donner un autre prénom ? Interrogea Harry tout content  
- Oui, car Harry, ça ne fait pas trop Tirnam, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de Barkan ?  
- Oui, c'est un beau prénom, alors je veux bien. Répondit Barkan (NA : maintenant, j'appellerais Harry Barkan)  
- Très bien Barkan, maintenant, si nous allions réveiller ta mère ? demanda Zrain un sourire sadique collé au visage  
- Oui, excellente idée père !  
- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Dans un grand cri, Barkan courut sur le lit et sauta littéralement dans les bras de sa mère avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.  
Après une rude bataille acharnée, la famille descendit manger. En arrivant dans la « petite » salle à manger d'après Zrain, Barkan pus quand même voir qu'elle faisait bien quatre cent mètres de long ! Une gigantesque table avait été dressée au milieu. Cette table était en cristal, et brillait de mille feux. Après avoir rempli leurs ventres, Zrain prit la parole :

- Mrana chérie, notre fils a pris comme nom : Barkan, qui signifie « le guerrier ultime » en ancien langage.  
- Mais c'est super mon chéri, tu es content ? demanda Mrana  
- Bien sûr mère, je suis très content ! S'exclama Barkan  
- J'ai une deuxième annonce à faire : Barkan, dit Zrain en regardant son fils, tu vas être présenté au peuple dans une heure. Des millions de personnes verront leur nouveau seigneur !  
- Bien, répondit Barkan  
- Dans une heure, je viendrais te chercher. En attendant, tu peux te promener partout dans le château ! déclara Zrain  
- Chouette, s'écria Barkan

Et il s'élança dans le grand couloir. Rester seul, Mrana et Zrain discutèrent en attendant l'heure. Cinquante minutes plus tard, Zrain déclara qu'il devait prendre Barkan. Et il disparut dans un petit nuage de fumée. Zrain réapparut près des enclos des Yurazs. Les Yurazs étaient les immenses dragons que chevauchaient les Tirnams dans le ciel. En entrant dans le grand enclos, Zrain vit Harry accroupit près de son dragon qui s'appelait Birman. Le dragon de Zrain mesurait dans les quarante mètres de haut, il était doré comme de l'or, et ses yeux étaient rouges vifs. C'était impressionnant qu'il ait laissé Barkan s'approcher, car il n'obéissait qu'à son maître, et il dévorait tout ce qui passait par ici, sauf celui-ci. A coté de lui, se tenait la dragonne de Mrana, Miran. Miran quand à elle, était noire comme la suie, et ses yeux étaient verts émeraude. Elle aussi était couchée comme une chienne à coté de Barkan. Extraordinaire ! Barkan se faisait obéir avec leurs dragons ! Bon, maintenant, il faudrait que j'aille le chercher. Zrain sortit de sa cachette, et vint à la rencontre de Barkan. Celui-ci, voyant son père courut vers lui. Arrivé près de Zrain, il demanda tout exciter :

- Père, à qui sont ses dragons ?  
- A ta mère et moi. Chaque Tirnam possède un dragon, plus ou moins puissant. Ceux que tu vois, Birman et Miran, sont les pères de tous les dragons et les plus puissant. Miran est enceinte du dernier dragon qu'elle va avoir. Le tien !  
- J'aurais un dragon ? s'exclama Barkan  
- Bien sûr, tu ne m'as pas écouté ? Tous les Tirnams en ont un ! Donc, toi aussi !  
- Ah, d'accord. Génial, j'aurais un grand dragon pour moi tout seul ! S'écria Barkan  
- Oui, et généralement, le dragon prend la couleur du tatouage qu'il y a dans le dos de son Tirnam. Donc le tien va être vert émeraude et argent, comme ton serpent, et rouge et or, comme ton lion. Cela risque d'être magnifique. Dit Zrain  
- Super, maintenant on doit y aller, non ?  
- Exact, je suis venu te chercher. Aller, accroche toi à mon bras, on va apparaître près de la plus haute tour de mon empire, juste devant la grande place qui peux contenir des millions de personnes.  
- Combien mesure la tour ? demanda Barkan  
- Dans les trois ou quatre kilomètres de hauteurs. Lâcha Zrain

Barkan se tu, essayant d'imaginer la proportion de l'édifice. S'accrochant enfin au bras de Zrain, ils disparurent, laissant les dragons tout seuls. Ils réapparurent sur une plate forme, gardée par 15 Tarkans, qui, voyant leurs seigneur, s'inclinèrent. S'avançant avec Barkan jusqu'au créneaux, Zrain apparut aux yeux de l'immense foule qui formait une marée noire, qui partait du pied de la tourelle, et qui allait jusqu'à l'horizon. Voyant leur maître, ils s'agenouillèrent tous. Puis, Zrain prit la parole :

- Esclaves, serviteurs, vampires, loups-garous, mages, elfes, et toutes les autres races qui sont rassemblées ici, je vous annonce une bonne nouvelle. Vous avez un nouveau seigneur, et prince ! s'écria Zrain, sa voix étant amplifiée magiquement, pour que tous entende.

A ses mots, une immense clameur monta de la foule, faisant fuir les oiseaux au loin.  
Zrain reprit la parole :

- Oui, vous avez un nouveau maître ! Notre fils ! Les autres Tirnams ont acceptés de le prendre comme leur seigneur ! Je vous demande la même chose ! Acceptez-le vous comme maître ?

La foule hurla son approbation. Zrain s'exclama :

- Et maintenant, je vais vous dire son nom. Il s'appelle Barkan !

A ses mots, la foule se déchaînât. Tous en cœur, ils réclamèrent de voir leur prince. Satisfaisant leur demande, Zrain prit Barkan et le mit debout sur les créneaux. A sa vue, toute la foule devint hystérique. Barkan, quand à lui, était stupéfait du nombre de gens qu'il y avait en bas. Des millions de gens de toutes races l'acclamait, et criait son nom.

- Barkan, Barkan, Barkan,…scandait la foule.

Puis, soudain, un homme de la foule s'agenouilla, et toute la foule fit de même. Bientôt, le gigantesque raz de marée était tout entier prosterné face contre terre devant leur maître.  
Zrain reprit la parole :

- Maintenant, je décrète deux semaines de fêtes pour le nouveau prince !

La foule hurla son contentement. Bientôt, la cité résonna des chants des ivrognes, des cris de joies de soldats,… Tous fêtaient leur nouveau seigneur.  
Dans le palais, une autre fête battait son plein. Zrain avait invité tous les Tirnams. Dans un coin, Barkan jouait avec Karzan et Srak. Karxan et Srak avaient tout de suite aimés Barkan, et c'était réciproque. Peut-être était-ce à cause du tatouage de celui-ci, lion et serpent. Quoi qu'il en soi, Karzan était le seul de sa race, qui s'appelait les Sturkans. Karzan était très imposant, il mesurait déjà soixante centimètres, et à sa taille adulte, il ferait près de cinq mètres de long, et trois mètres de hauteur ! Il avait le physique d'un lion, mais il était quatre fois plus gros ! Il était de couleur or et sa crinière était rouge sang. Srak, lui, était un serpent vert et argent. Il mesurait vingt centimètres, mais comme Karzan, il grandirait beaucoup, et ferait dix mètres de long et un mètre et demi de diamètre ! Vers une heure du matin, Barkan dormait sur place. Voyant cela, son père demanda à un esclave de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Le serviteur emmena Barkan, et le coucha dans son lit, puis se retira. Dix minutes plus tard, Mrana vint lui rendre visite pour lui dire bonne nuit. Elle était accompagnée de Zrain. Arrivant près du lit, celle-ci lui dit :

- Mon fils, ton père et moi avons une surprise pour toi.

Et, de derrière son dos s'avança un petit dragon vert argent, et or et rouge. Il était grand d'un mètre. Barkan sauta au coup de ses parents qui lui expliquèrent que Miran avait mis bas à un petit dragon, celui du dernier des Tirnams, Barkan. Tout à coup, Barkan entendit une voix dans son esprit.

- Maître, comment allez vous m'appelez ?

Barkan, incrédule, dirigea son regard vers le dragon et demanda :

- C'est toi qui viens de parler ?  
- Oui, maître, mais vous pouvez parler par télépathie maître, c'est plus pratique ! répondit le petit dragon  
- Ah O.K ! Pour répondre à ta demande, je vais t'appeler Shurkan!  
- Merci maître, répondit le dragonneau par pensée  
- Maintenant, viens dormir sur le lit !

Shurkan monta dans le lit, et se pelotonna près de son maître. Barkan s'endormit en même temps que son dragon. Ses parents sortirent de la chambre silencieusement, un sourire attendri sur le visage, après avoir vu Barkan passer un bras autour de l'encolure de Shurkan.  
Ils rejoignirent leur chambre, parlant de Barkan sur le chemin.

Voilà, le chapitre trois est terminé, comme prévu. Maintenant, dites moi si vous aimez les nouveaux noms que j'ai rajouter, et des reviews, please ! La suite à vendredi prochain !

Avant de commencer le quatrième chapitre, merci beaucoup à tous pour toute les reviews, c'est sympa d'en mettre, parce que il y a respectivement : 136 personnes qui ont lu le premier chapitre, 140 le deuxième, et 81 pour le troisième chapitre. Tout ça, ça me fait 27 reviews ! Ou sont passés les autres ? Je ne veux pas faire l'emmerdant, mais, une petite review, ça prend seulement 20 secondes, même pas ! Alors que pour l'auteur, c'est super important ! Donc, je veux qu'il y ait au moins 100 reviews pour ce chapitre ! Non, je rigole, mais pensez-y, merci d'avance ! Bon, maintenant, place au quatrième chapitre (que j'ai je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarquer, mais poster en avance !).

Chapitre 4 : Barkan

11 ans plus tard

Barkan volait sur Shurkan, alors qu'en bas, courait Karzan. Barkan avait 14 ans, et était grand pour son âge. Il avait des cheveux blonds et courts, bien que suivant ses désirs, il pouvait changer la couleur et la longueur de ceux-ci. Il avait également des yeux verts émeraude, qui rendaient ses yeux si envoûtant, et un torse très musclé pour son âge, à cause des entraînements aux armes blanches, magies,… qu'il avait du subir pour devenir le plus puissant des Tirnams. Et cela avait marché ! Barkan pouvait maintenant battre tout les Tirnams, à l'exception faîte de son père. Mais, dès qu'il aurait 17 ans, il le battrait sans problème. Il portait en bandoulière une immense épée faîte d'argent le plus pur, et de mirtan, qui était l'acier forgé par les Tirnams, et qui était indestructible. La lame était rouge sang, avec une ligne noire qui séparait les deux côtés tranchants de la lame. Sur celle-ci, était marqué l'inscription suivante : Stikan Barkan tat Tirnahet aka isontakar, ce qui voulait dire ceci : Le prince guerrier des Tirnams est invincible. Voilà ce qui était écrit sur l'épée. Nul autre que Barkan ne pouvait la portée, car la puissance trop grande de l'épée pour un autre était fatal. Un esclave en avait fait l'expérience. Barkan portait aussi deux sabres passés dans la ceinture, qui étaient finement ouvragés. Ils étaient faits d'argent, et avait des lames recourbés, et dentelés. Sur la lame avait été mis un poison qui tuait toute personne qui effleurait celle-ci, sauf si c'était des Tirnams. Barkan était devenu une machine à tuer. Le jour de ces six ans, on l'avait mis dans une arène, avec deux cents Tarkans qui avait reçus l'ordre de l'abattre. Une minute plus tard, le petit garçon était ressortit avec un grand sourire et du sang coulant sur son menton et ses habits. Tous les Tarkans avaient été massacrés, tous ! Pas un n'avait survécu ! Et pourtant, c'étaient les meilleurs guerriers de l'univers ! Non, maintenant, le nom de Barkan était prononcé avec une terreur insurmontable. Tous le monde préférait mourir en obéissant au prince, que de refusé un ordre, ce qui était, soi-disant en passant, un suicide. Bref, Barkan était devenu ce que Zrain voulait qu'il devienne : un guerrier invincible, un être qui maîtrisait toutes les magies, un Tirnam froid comme l'acier, et enfin, un chef extraordinairement puissant et autoritaire. Barkan, ignorait ce que voulait dire aimer. Certes, il avait eu, et possède des centaines de filles qui pour le satisfaire serai près à mourir, mais il jouait avec elles en leur faisant croire qu'il les aimait, puis, il les abandonnait ! Zrain s'amusait beaucoup, en voyant des filles charmer leur jeune maître, pour qu'il leur adresse seulement un regard ! Voilà ce qu'était devenu Barkan. Il n'avait pas d'amis, seulement des serviteurs, sauf trois. Shurkan était ce qu'on pourrait appeler un ami, mais il obéissait toujours à Barkan, donc il n'était pas libre, il le servait. Karzan, lui, était un vrai compagnon de jeu, même si maintenant que Barkan était grand, il était obliger d'obéir à son maître. Cependant, Barkan n'oublierais jamais les nuits ou Karzan dormait dans son lit. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop grand pour y monter. Maintenant, il faisait cinq mètres de long, et trois de haut.  
Il avait aussi des crocs qui mesuraient vingt centimètres ! En résumé, il ne valait mieux pas le croiser sur sa route ! Karzan était un fauve, très sauvage ! Il n'obéissait qu'à Barkan. Un jour, Barkan avait demandé à un serviteur de venir. Celui-ci, pour son malheur passa la porte des appartements du prince dix secondes trop tard. Barkan avait claqué des doigts, et l'esclave avait été déchiqueté par l'énorme lion. Des serviteurs étaient venus enlevés ce qui restait, et essuyé le sang.  
Karzan était donc très friand de chair fraîche ! Mais, Barkan n'eu pas que lui comme compagnon. Il eut aussi Srak. Srak, ce serpent qui était devenu gigantesque. En effet, il mesurait vingt mètres de long, et un mètre et demi de diamètre ! Tout deux avaient été les compagnons de Barkan lorsqu'il était plus petit. Ceci dit, Barkan défiait son père de temps en temps. Celui-ci était tantôt énerver de voir que son fils lui résistait, tantôt amusé. Cette fois-ci, il serait furieux. Barkan avait déserté la cité, sur le dos de emmenant Karzan avec lui pour une petite balade dans Ilirena. Ilirena était un monde qui appartenait au Tirnam Durnag.  
Barkan avait appris ça à 8 ans. Ils existaient des milliers de mondes différents, dirigés par Des Tirnams. Un Tirnam régnait en maître absolu sur des centaines de mondes. Zrain par exemple, avait la Terre qui lui appartenait. Pendant un milliard d'année, les Tirnams, qui n'avaient pas de souverains, c'étaient affrontés entre eux. Des guerres, ou des milliards d'humains, d'elfes, et toutes sortes de races qui obéissaient à leurs maîtres, c'étaient affrontés. Le big-bang marqua la fin du conflit. Zrain, ce jour-là, étant un seigneur Tirnam plus puissant que les autres, avait fait exploser les planètes du dernier seigneur Tirnam qui ne voulait pas avoir et reconnaître Zrain et Mrana comme ses maîtres. Ce dernier n'était pas mort, car ils sont immortels, mais il s'était plié face à Zrain, et l'avait reconnu comme son seigneur. Barkan avait tenté de s'imaginer le nombre d'êtres qui obéissait à son père. En effet, Il y à 21 Tirnams avec Barkan, et chacun d'eux possèdent des centaines de mondes, ou des milliards de gens les adorent et leurs vouent des cultes. Et ces Tirnams obéissaient aveuglément à Zrain ! Donc, Zrain régnait sur des milliards et des milliards d'êtres ! Impressionnant ! Barkan était plongé dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit Shurkan lui demandé par télépathie:

- Maître, vous allez bien ?  
- Oui Shurkan, je réfléchissais, c'est tout. A propos, il faut rentrer sinon père sera encore plus furieux. Répondit Barkan  
- Oui votre puissant père va vous punir pour vous être enfui, mon seigneur. Il nous faut donc attirer ses bonnes grâces pour que la punition soit moins sévère.  
- Tu as raison Shurkan, allez, on rentre. Mais d'abord, on prend Karxan.  
- Bien maître

L'immense dragon se posa sur le sol. Karzan sauta d'un bond énorme sur le cou de celui-ci, car le dragon mesurait 30 mètres de haut ! Ses yeux étaient rouges braises, comme ceux de Barkan lorsqu'il s'énervait. En effet, Barkan avait les yeux écarlates lorsqu'il se mettait en colère. Barkan ne montrait jamais celle-ci, non, il maîtrisait parfaitement ses émotions. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de prendre cette couleur là. Même sans s'énerver, dans ses yeux, il y avait toujours un peu de grenat vif qui vous fessait peur lorsque vous rencontriez son regard (NA : Pour ceux qui ont vu la revanche des Siths, Barkan a les yeux de Anakin lorsqu'il devient Dark Vador). Puis, une fois Karzan en position sur son cou, Shurkan décolla, et fonça. Au bout d'un moment à cette vitesse vertigineuse, une faille s'ouvrit, et Shurkan passa dedans. Ils quittèrent alors Ilirena, pour le ciel de la Terre. Shurkan volait le plus vite possible vers le palais.

Au palais, dans la salle du trône

Zrain faisait les cents pas près de son siège. Devant lui, se tenaient des Tarkans prosternés. Tout à coup, Zrain s'arrêta et demanda au capitaine de sa garde personnelle :  
- Toi, sais-tu ou se trouve le prince ?  
- Non maître, nous avons envoyé des messagers dans tous les mondes, mais aucun n'est revenu avec des nouvelles. Répondit le Tarkan

Zrain fulminait. Comment Barkan avait osé faire cela ! S'enfuir de la ville alors qu'il allait accueillir des Marans, ils sont les subalternes des Tirnams, d'accord, mais quand même ! Il voulait leur présenter le prince, son fils. Et voilà qu'il s'échappe ! Et avant qu'il ait pu lui dire ! Mrana arriva près de son époux et le relaxa en lui disant :

- Voyons Zrain, Barkan ne nous a jamais déçu. Je suis sûr que notre fils sera là pour voir ses sujets qui commandent à notre place les plus lointaines planètes.  
_ Oui Mrana, tu as raison, Barkan arrivera à l'heure ! s'exclama Zrain, puis il ajouta tout bas, J'espère pour lui !

Mrana entendit la dernière phrase, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Cependant, elle se permit un petit sourire. Zrain, quand à lui soupira, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

Shurkan passa en trombe au-dessus des gigantesques remparts, ce qui causa un grand émoi chez les soldats. Barkan souriait, il y avait encore une chance de se faire pardonner par son père. Il parait que celui-ci allait recevoir des seigneurs qu'il avait nommés à la tête des planètes qui étaient loin par rapport à la capitale, et qui échappait à l'influence de Zrain. Barkan demanda à Shurkan par pensée, de se poser dans les jardins du palais. Deux minutes plus tard, il descendait avec Karxan de Shurkan et posait le pied sur la végétation. Barkan marcha d'un pas vif vers la sortie des jardins. Lorsqu'il croisait des Tarkans, ceux-ci se mettaient au garde à vous, et s'inclinaient. Après plusieurs minutes de marche dans les immenses couloirs, Barkan arriva près de ses appartements. Là, cent Razans étaient disposés de manière continu tout le long du couloir qui menaient à ceux-ci. Les Razans étaient les gardes personnels de Barkan. Il les avaient crées. Ils étaient, comme leur seigneur, dénudés au-dessus de la ceinture, et portaient des dessins et inscriptions sur leurs torses très musclés et leurs dos. Leurs cheveux étaient blancs, tout comme leurs yeux. Leurs chevelures étaient attachées en catogan, et ils descendaient jusque dans leurs bas du dos. Ils portaient tous une énorme épée dentelée dans le dos, et deux sabres à lames recourbées, comme leur seigneur. Ils avaient aussi des dents très pointues, qui semblaient pouvoir déchiqueter n'importe quoi. Lorsque Barkan les avaient crées, il les avaient voulus froids, insensibles, et puissant. Oui, ils les avaient faits très puissants ! A vrai dire, il n'y avait que les Tarkans de son père, et encore, qui arrivaient à peu près à leurs niveaux. Les Razans possédaient toutes les qualités des Tarkans, mais eux, ils avaient la magie en plus ! Les Tarkans, eux ne savaient faire de magie, alors que les Razans si ! Voilà ce qui faisait toute la différence. Barkan entra dans ses quartiers, après avoir ouvert l'énorme porte qui les gardait par télépathie. En entrant, un esclave se précipita vers Barkan en se prosternant. Après que son maître lui ait autorisé à parler, il déclara :

- Maître, votre père est mécontent et il…

Le serviteur n'eut pas le temps de finir, car sa tête décapitée tomba sur le sol dans un grand éclaboussement de sang. Les autres esclaves, terrorisés, se prosternèrent en tremblant devant leur maître. Barkan, lui, essuya sa lame sur le manteau de s'esclave mort. Et dit d'une voix exaspérée :

- Je hais les porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles.

Puis, il passa devant les esclaves sans leurs accorder un regard. Il leur lança juste :

- Nettoyez-moi ça !

Puis il rentra dans sa chambre. Elle était immense, et le luxe était imposant. Tous les beaux meubles étaient en or, argent,… Le lit à baldaquin était assez grand pour mettre 15 personnes dedans. La salle de bains avait du marbre pour sol, et la gigantesque baignoire avait des robinets en or, veinés de mirtan. Barkan s'avança dans la pièce, suivi de Karzan. Le Tirnam marcha vers son lit, et s'assit dessus. Son regard tomba sur le miroir qui lui renvoya le reflet d'un jeune adolescent, une épée sanglante à la main. Barkan se remémora une des leçons qu'il avait du subir pour devenir ce qu'il était.

Flash-back

Barkan marchait dans un couloir, pour aller au cours que Durnag, un Tirnam, allait lui donner. Arrivant près d'une porte, il la poussa et entra. Sous ses yeux se tenait Durnag, un des seigneurs les plus puissants. Il avait été chargé d'éduquer Durnag en matière de force et de discipline. Il avait dit cela au petit Tirnam pour son premier cours:

- Barkan, tu as 9 ans, et tu est déjà très puissant. Ton corps a été forgé par les entraînements que tu as eus pour les armes, la magie, et tout cela. Mais il te manque la discipline, et la maîtrise de tes émotions. Je vais t'apprendre cela. Mais sache que ça va être très douloureux ! D'habitude, nous ne sentons pas la douleur, mais par un sortilège que je vais lancer, tu vas pouvoir la sentir, parce qu'elle sera un milliard de fois plus puissante.

Là, Durnag avait prononcé un mot, et un halo rouge avait entouré Barkan, puis s'était dissipé.  
A partir de ce moment, Barkan avait souffert horriblement pendant les cours du seigneur Tirnam. Barkan devait, par exemple, plongé sa main dans un brasero, sans qu'une seule émotion apparaisse sur son visage. S'il ratait, il recommençait. Un jour, il avait du porté une armure de plusieurs dizaines de kilos sous un soleil de plomb, et rester immobile sous la chaleur, tandis que Durnag le regardait, avec des esclaves autour de lui qui le rafraîchissait. D'autres fois, il devait faire cent pompes sans frémir, puis recommencer. Voici à quoi ressemblaient les cours de discipline. Les cours pour maîtriser ses émotions avaient été très douloureux eux aussi. Durnag insultait Barkan, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se mette en colère. Il avait alors échoué, et écopait d'une punition. Ou encore, on lui faisait faire des choses humiliantes, et il ne devait pas broncher. Barkan endurait ça avec courage, et Durnag admirait ce jeune remplit d'arrogance et de fierté, qui ne se laissait pas décourager. A l'âge de 11 ans, les cours s'étaient arrêtés, car Barkan connaissait tout ce que le Tirnams possédaient comme savoir, et il était devenu le plus puissant d'entres eux.

Fin Flash-back

Tandis que Barkan était plongé dans ses souvenirs, le miroir se mit à parler :

- Maître ! Vous voici de retour ! Je vous attendais. Votre père a demandé que je vous transmette son message.  
- Dis le moi, répondit Barkan  
- Oui mon seigneur ! Voilà, votre père a dit ceci : « Barkan, quand tu auras finis de faire l'enfant, viens me rejoindre dans la tour du pic, et laisse Karzan dans tes appartements. Je veux que tu viennes seul, j'ai à te parler. » Dit le miroir  
- C'est ce qu'il a dit ? questionna Barkan  
- Oui mon prince, je vous ais rapporter ses paroles exactes, s'exclama le miroir  
_ D'accord, j'y vais. Karzan !

A la prononciation de son nom, l'animal écouta son maître

- Je veux que tu restes ici, si un esclave vient, tu le bouffes!

Karzan ronronna, content de savoir qu'il aurait à manger. Barkan lui sourit, heureux de la réaction du lion, puis il se disparut silencieusement dans une volute de fumée.

Barkan réapparut au sommet de l'imposante tour de cristal. Là, adossé aux créneaux, se tenait son père. Il regardait fixement ses ongles. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes de silences, Barkan demanda :

- Vous m'avez demandé, père ?  
- Oui Barkan, je t'ai effectivement appelé. Je voudrais savoir la raison pour laquelle tu t'es enfui, alors que l'audience où je devais te présenter aux personnes que j'ai mises à la tête des planètes les plus éloignées est prévue pour demain ! Cria Zrain  
- Excusez-moi père, mais le principal, c'est que je ne l'ai pas ratée, non ? dit Barkan  
- Oui, tu ne l'as pas ratée, mais tu m'as forcé à te faire chercher dans tous les mondes pour tenter te retrouver ! s'énerva le roi des Tirnams  
- Père, je vous promet que je ne recommencerais plus, déclara le prince

Zrain se radoucit. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas arrivé en retard, et en plus, il promettait de ne plus recommencer. Or, Barkan tenait toujours ses promesses. Zrain décida d'oublier ça, et il dit à son fils :

- Allez, je te pardonne, mais ne recommence plus ! Tu nous a fait ce coup là des dizaines de fois, mais là, jures que tu ne partiras plus l'avant-veille d'une audience ! Promet le moi !  
- Je te le jure père !  
- Bien, maintenant, tu peux partir. Demain, tu assisteras à l'audience.  
- D'accord père, répondit Barkan

Puis il disparut en transplannant. Il réapparut dans sa chambre, où Karzan dévorait ce qui restait du corps d'un esclave. Apparemment, Karzan était content. Barkan décida d'aller sur les remparts. Il sortit donc, laissant le fauve terminer son repas. En arrivant sur les remparts, les soldats présents s'inclinèrent devant le jeune maître. Après un mouvement de la main de celui-ci, ils retournèrent à leurs occupations. Barkan lui, cria :

- Strikan !

A cet appel, un vampire accourut, et se prosterna devant Barkan. Il demanda :

- Mon seigneur, vous appelez ?  
- Oui, montre moi les nouvelles armes sorties des laboratoires.  
- Bien maître, suivez-moi.

Le vampire entraîna Barkan dans un couloir sombre. Au bout de celui-ci, se tenait une gigantesque porte en bois, avec des barres de fer croisés. Devant se tenaient des gardes humains qui se mirent au garde à vous lorsque Barkan passa devant eux.  
Le dénommé Strikan ouvrit la porte et invita son seigneur à passer devant. Barkan pénétra donc à l'intérieur pour découvrir une immense caverne, qui devait faire plusieurs kilomètres de long. Des milliers de personnes s'activaient pour construire des machines de guerre. Lorsqu'ils virent Barkan, ils s'agenouillèrent tous en même temps. Celui-ci, descendit les marches qui menaient à l'endroit où se tenaient les Kitrans. Ce mot voulait dire mort, en ancien langage. Et c'était exactement ce que semait cette machine. Ressemblant à un éléphant blindé, pesant plusieurs tonnes, cet engin était protégé par une enveloppe en acier. Dix personnes l'actionnaient à l'intérieur de celui-ci. En haut de la machine, se tenait un énorme appareil. Il avait la forme d'un bazooka, mais en plus gros. En fait, ce dispositif lançait des boules d'énergies, qui creusaient d'énormes cratères de plusieurs mètres. Alors, ça tuait des hommes comme rien. Dans tout le blindage, étaient insérés des sortes de mitrailleuses qui lançaient un rayon laser qui découpait n'importe quoi. Et il y avait encore une chose sur cet engin, c'est qu'il avait des missiles. Barkan était l'inventeur de ces engins. Il avait étudié la science des humains, qui était très loin derrière celle des Tirnams, mais ils avaient quand même des choses intéressantes, comme les armes à feu. En s'approchant de ces machines, Barkan demanda une démonstration pour voir de quoi était capable celles-ci. Des dizaines d'esclaves poussèrent un engin, qui se retrouva au milieu de la salle. On avait enlevé toutes les choses qui traînaient dans un rayon de 300 mètres. Dix soldats glissèrent dans la machine, et une minute plus tard, quatre cent esclaves, armés d'épées, de haches, d'arcs,… entrèrent dans la pièce, et foncèrent sur le Kitran. Celui-ci déchaîna l'enfer. Des rayons lasers rouges sortirent du blindage, et se dirigèrent vers les esclaves qui chargeaient. Ce fut horrible. Des hommes tombaient, le corps tranché en deux par le rayon. D'autres mourraient en recevant des boules d'énergies, qui tuaient des dizaines d'esclaves en même temps. Au bout de une minute de cet enfer, il ne restait plus un seul homme debout. Tous étaient morts. Barkan hocha la tête, satisfait. Son invention faisait des ravages. Strikan lui demanda d'une voix inquiète et tremblante :

- Maître, êtes-vous content ?  
- Oui, je suis satisfait de votre travail.

Strikan lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Il avait frôlé la mort. Barkan déclara :

- Je pars, mais continuer à travailler !  
- A vos ordres seigneur ! dit Strikan

Barkan sortit des laboratoires, et transplanna directement dans ses appartements. Là, il se coucha dans son lit, et s'endormit.

Le quatrième chapitre est terminé ! Pour moi, c'est le meilleur (pour l'instant !). Maintenant que j'ai trimé pour faire ce chapitre, et je vous le donne en avance en plus ! A vous de mettre des reviews, et je les attends de pied ferme !  
A Mercredi prochain ! (Date de publication du cinquième chapitre). A+++++++++++++++++++

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Voici le cinquième pense que vous allez l'aimez pour multiples raison (notamment pour la colère de notre cher Barkan). Bon, merci encore pour vos reviews (j'ai répondu a tous le monde je crois, non ?). Bon, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews !P.S : EXCUSEZ-MOI POUR LE RETARD !

Chapitre 5 : Une mission pour Barkan  
Appartements du seigneur Barkan

Barkan se réveilla dans son immense lit, Karzan dormant au pied de celui-ci. Le Tirnam claqua des doigts, et aussitôt, il fut vêtu de somptueux habits. Barkan réfléchissait. La cérémonie soit disante importante pour son père allait débuté dans une heure. D'ici là, il avait le temps d'aller voir le Pteran qu'il avait hissé au rang de général de ses armées, lorsqu'il n'était pas là, ou qu'il n'y avait pas de Razan à proximité pour prendre le commandement. Barkan avait ordonné à son armée d'obéir à un Razan, comme si c'était lui. Les Razans, étant dévoués jusqu'à la mort à leur maître, et étant des « bêtes » aux combats, ils étaient craints par tous le monde, et leur simple nom, Razan, provoquait des frissons. Barkan avança jusqu'au milieu de sa chambre. Là, se tenait une boule de cristal, transparente comme de l'eau. Barkan mit sa main dessus, et la silhouette du Pteran commandant l'armée apparut en l'air, translucide. Celui-ci s'inclina devant son seigneur. Le Pteran est un être pouvant prendre n'importe quelle forme, comme les Razans. Souvent, il prenait l'apparence d'un humain. Il avait donc un sens de l'humour très développé, puisqu'il adorait massacré ceux-ci. Quoique, il prenait plaisir à tuer tout ce qui croisait sa route, donc il n'avait pas une haine particulière envers les humains. Le Pteran était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sadique. Un jour, Barkan lui avait ordonné de tuer un roi d'une planète qui l'avait embêté. Ziran (le Pteran) avait pris le roi, cloué à une croix, et l'avait torturé pendant plusieurs heures. Il lui avait fait manger sa langue et ses tripes, alors qu'il était encore vivant ! Bref, quand on l'avait en face de soi, on s'écrasait ! En ce moment, Ziran avait l'apparence d'un homme qui mesurait 3 mètres, avec des dents pointus et une hache faisant deux fois la taille de Barkan dans le dos. Barkan parla :

- Ziran, combien y a-t-il de soldats de toutes espèces dans l'armée ?  
- Mon seigneur, vous avez tellement de troupes que je ne sais pas, mais je dirais qu'il y a à peu près, 100 milliards de soldats près a mourir pour vous. Et je ne compte que l'armée ! Sinon, vous devez avoir des centaines d'autre milliards de sujets près à tout pour vous maître ! répondit Ziran  
-Bien. Bon, maintenant, retourne entraîner les troupes !  
- Oui maître, dit Ziran en s'inclinant

Barkan enleva sa main de la boule, ce qui eut pour effet d'enlever l'hologramme du Pteran. Le prince soupira. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son père lui avait demandé de rester après la cérémonie. En pensant à celle-ci, Barkan vit qu'il était l'heure d'y aller. Exaspéré, il sortit de da chambre en pensant qu'il allait bien s'ennuyer à cette « cérémonie » de mer** !

***************************************************************************

Après avoir assisté à la cérémonie, Barkan s'apprêtai à sortir de la grande salle du trône comme tous le monde, mais il fut stoppé par un des Marans. Celui-ci lui dit en s'inclinant :

- Seigneur, nous sommes honorés de voir que vous avez assisté à la fête ! Vous êtes notre puissant prince, et nous sommes comblés de savoir qu'une personne aussi illustre et grande que vous ait pu nous faire grâce de sa présence !

Barkan ne répondit rien, et se contenta de le regardé impassible, avec cependant, une lueur de mépris et de dédain dans le regard. Puis, après un silence gênant, il se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de son interlocuteur :

- Ecoute-moi misérable petit mortel, si tu oses encore m'adresser la parole sans mon accord, je te laisse à mes Razans ! Si tu n'étais pas l'invité de mon père, je t'aurais déjà arraché le cœur, et je l'aurais bouffé cru !

Le Maran était au bord de la syncope, mais il faillit s'évanouir quand le Tirnam ajouta :

- Ou alors, je t'aurais attaché au sommet de tour de cristal, et j'aurais attendu que les corbeaux viennent te crevés les yeux, et t'arraché des lambeaux de chair !

Le Maran s'évanouit. Barkan, lui, émit un petit grognement de mépris. Ces créatures étaient fragiles comme du verre ! Il commençait à franchir les portes de la salle, quand son père lui envoya un message par la pensée. Il lui demandait de rester. Barkan compris que son père allait lui dire quelque chose d'important. Il rebroussa chemin à travers la foule, qui s'inclinait à son passage. Arrivé près du trône, Barkan s'arrêta. Le trône du roi des Tirnams était constitué de cristal, d'or, d'argent, de rubis,… bref, de toutes les pierres précieuses existantes ! A côté de celui-ci, se tenait des femmes vampires et elfes, qui se tenaient au pied du trône, et qui étaient prêtes à satisfaire leur maître, quel que soit sa demande. (N.A : Cool, moi aussi, je me ferrais bien un petit harem ! petit commentaire perso ! lol). D'un geste de la main, Zrain congédia les esclaves. Après un moment de silence, celui-ci prit la parole :

- Barkan, tu es le plus fort d'entre nous, excepté moi, mais tu ne vas pas tarder à me doubler ! Bien, je t'ai appelé pour te dire une nouvelle. Ta mère et moi avons décidé qu'il était temps que les humains se souviennent de nous, et nous vouent des cultes, comme dans l'antiquité ! Dans tout l'univers, nous sommes adorés! Seul la Terre nous a oublié, et c'est écarté de nous ! Aussi, j'ai décidé que tu irais sur Terre, et que tu persuaderais les humains de nous reprendre comme divinités ! Tu iras à Poudlard. C'est un petit collège où les jeunes sorciers apprennent la magie, mais également là où se trouve un certain Albus Dumbledore. C'est l'être le plus puissant sur cette planète. Bien sûr, c'est un microbe comparé à nous, mais il est quand même assez puissant pour la race des humains ! Donc, tu iras là-bas, pour le persuader de convaincre les gens de nous vénérer !

Barkan, à ce moment là, prit la parole :

- Et s'il refuse ? déclara t-il, un air sadique collé au le visage

Zrain souria. Il s'était attendu à cette question, et son fils allait aimer la réponse ! Il reprit donc la parole pour lui répondre :

- Alors, ils mourront tous ! S'ils refusent de se soumettre, extermine-les! Tues-les tous, je sais que je peux te faire confiance pour ça ! dit-il, le même air sadique que Barkan collé au visage.  
- bien père ! déclara Barkan en inclinant la tête.

Barkan s'apprêtait à sortir, quand son père le rappela :

- Barkan !

Barkan se retourna et demanda :

- Oui père ?  
- Je voulais te présenter la jeune Krine. C'est la fille de Durnag. Après t'avoir vu, Durnag avait eu envi d'adopter aussi une fille. Elle a ton âge, et elle viendra avec toi. Il faut qu'elle aille sur Terre, pour voir des humains !

Voyant son fils ouvrir la bouche, furieux de faire équipe avec une fille, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Elle est très bonne, elle aussi, et elle bat nombre de Tirnam. Je crois que tu vas t'entendre avec elle.

Barkan se força à se maîtriser. Il ne devait laisser transparaître aucune émotion. D'un air crispé, il dit :

- Père, je ferrais selon votre volonté.

Zrain souria. Il savait que son fils s'était maîtrisé pour ne pas en piquer une colère, ce qui aurait dévasté la planète. Regardant toujours son fils avec un sourire au visage, il appela :

- Krine !

A ce nom, apparut soudainement devant Barkan une fille. Elle était assez grande pour son âge, quatorze ans, mais elle était un peu plus petite que Barkan. Elle avait les yeux noirs comme la suie, et des cheveux de la même couleur, qui retombaient sur ses épaules. Elle portait un arc dans le dos, avec un carquois rempli de flèches. Son visage était froid. Elle ressemblait à une farouche amazone, en 1 milliard de fois plus dangereuse. Cependant,elle était magnifique. Elle était sans doute la plus belle femme de l'univers. Elle regardait Barkan de haut, qui lui, fessais de même. Soudain, elle parla un air ironique au visage:

- Seigneur Barkan ! Je connais votre réputation. Personne n'ose prononcer votre nom, tellement vous êtes puissant. A ce qu'il paraît, vous êtes le plus puissant des Tirnams. Normal, vous êtes le prince invincible de ceux-ci, non ? Et vos terrifiants Razans ont aussi une sacrée réputation. Vous possédez plus de 10 mille planètes, avec des milliards et des milliards de soldats, près à mourir pour vous. Mais, vous savez déjà cela ! C'est à moi de me présenter. Je m'appelle Krine. Fille du puissant seigneur des loups, Durnag. Vous, vous possédez plein de noms, que les elfes, vampires, et toutes autres races vous ont donnés. Moi, c'est simplement : « La déesse de la mort ». Voilà, je crois que j'ai fais les présentations.

Elle se tourna vers Zrain, et demanda :

-Seigneur, puis je me retirer ?  
- Oui, répondit Zrain

Krine sortit, laissant un Barkan écumant de rage derrière elle. Celui-ci, après la sortie de Krine, demanda à son père :

- Père, je vous obéirais, et je l'emmènerais voir des humains. Je ne la toucherais pas, mais il se peut qu'elle puisse avoir quelques… accidents regrettables.  
- Mon fils, elle est 10 fois moins puissante que toi, mais elle tuera sans problème tout les Razans que tu pourras lui envoyer !

Barkan salua son père, et transplanna. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se déchaîna. La puissance qui émanait de lui, aurait suffi à détruire toute une galaxie ! Après quelques minutes de colère, Tous les Razans et serviteurs qui étaient dans ses appartements étaient morts, laissant à Karzan de quoi se nourrir pendant des jours ! Barkan se calma. Son père lui avait donné une mission, et il était hors de question qu'il perde un seul moment à cause de cette misérable petite garce. Respirant un grand coup, Barkan appela le Pteran. Celui-ci apparut en hologramme, au-dessus de la boule. Barkan commença à parler :

- Je veux que tu prennes 50 vampires, et que tu ailles à poudlard, en Angleterre. Là-bas, adresse toi au directeur, un certain Albus Dumbledore, et dis lui que le prince des Tirnams veux qu'il soit à minuit sur la tour la plus haute de l'école. Tu peux lui montrer la puissance de tes pouvoirs. Ca lui feras comprendre l'étendu de mes pouvoirs, s'il voit, que toi qui peut détruire l'Angleterre simplement avec ton épée, obéis à celui qui veut lui parler. Maintenant, obéis !  
- Oui, maître !

La silhouette du Pteran s'estompa, puis disparut. Barkan souria. Bientôt, tous les humains adoreraient de nouveau les Tirnams.

Poudlard, 9 heures du soir

Les élèves mangeaient tous dans la grande salle, quand la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit. Dumbledore se leva, suivi immédiatement par tous les autres professeurs. Devant ceux-ci, se tenait une cinquantaine de personnes, leurs corps enveloppés d'immenses capes noires. Le directeur pouvait sentir la puissance qui émanait de celui qui commandait les autres. Elle était terrifiante ! Au moment où Dumbledore le regardait, celui-ci leva la tête. Dumbledore resta pétrifié. Ses yeux étaient rouges sang, et des canines dépassaient de ses lèvres. Malgré sa peur, le directeur de poudlard osa prendre la parole :

- Qui que vous soyez, vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici. Je vous somme de repartir sur le champ !

Ziran éclata de rire. Ce vieillard osait lui donner des ordres, à lui, général en chef des armées du puissant prince des Tirnam ! Il n'obéissait à personne sauf à son maître, qui l'avait créé. Aussi, il prit à son tour la parole :

- Misérable vieillard, si mon maître n'avait pas donné d'ordre pour que tu restes en vie, j'aurais pris une petite cuillère, et j'aurais enlevé tes tripes avec !

Dumbledore devint livide. Cet « être » avait une voix froide comme la glace ! Le directeur se força à respirer. Il ne devait pas paniquer, sinon les professeurs s'affoleraient eux aussi. Non, il devait l'impression qu'il maîtrisait la situation, ce qui était complètement faux ! Ziran souria. Il avait entendu les pensées du vieux, et cela l'avait fait rire silencieusement. Pour lui répondre, il lui parla dans ses pensées :

*Alors le vieux, on a peur mais on n'ose pas le montrer à ses pauvres humains qui t'entourent ?*

Dumbledore tressaillit, puis regarda en direction du vampire à la voix froide. Celui-ci souriait sous sa capuche en le regardant. Dumbledore n'eut plus de doute. C'était bien lui qui lui avait parlé dans sa tête ! Il sentit alors un filet de sueur descendre le long de son dos. Cependant, il devait se montrer courageux, et défendre les élèves ! Aussi, il s'adressa ainsi à Ziran :

- Si vous ne vous retirez pas, nous serons obliger de vous attaquez !  
- Non, mon maître ne veut pas de combat aujourd'hui. Mais si vous n'acceptez pas ce que mon seigneur veut, il y aura du sang qui coulera ! déclara Ziran d'un air sadique  
- Bien si vous ne voulez pas attaquez ce collège, vous êtes les bienvenus ici. Mais je voudrais vous poser quelques questions. Qui êtes vous ? Qui vous envoie ? Et enfin, qui est celui que vous appelez votre maître ou seigneur ?

Ziran frémit à la mention de son maî avait envie d'écarteler le vieux pour son insolence. Mais il répondit à Dumbledore :

- Je suis un Pteran.

Comme il l'avait imaginé, personne ne savait ce qu'était un Pteran.

- Je suis le commandant en chef de l'armée de mon maître, quand il n'y à pas un Razan ou mon prince pour diriger l'armée. J'ai été crée par mon maître ! Je suis l'être le plus puissant de l'univers, à par mon maître, qui est 1 million de fois plus fort que moi, les autres Tirnams, les Razans, et les Tarkans ! Mon maître m'a crée en me donnant la faculté de pouvoir changer d'apparence ! Mais, il m'a donné beaucoup d'autres pouvoirs, dans son immense bonté ! Comme celui d'être immortel, de pouvoir me rendre invisible,… Et, ajouta t-il dans un sourire en regardant Dumbledore, je suis aussi télépathe !  
- Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions, mais maintenant, j'en aie encore plus ! Par exemple, qui sont les Razans, les Tirnams, et les Tarkans ?  
- Je vais faire un sortilège pour que vous sachiez tout ce que vous avez envie de savoir. Ca ira plus vite ! Je n'ai pas envie de tous vous expliquez !

Ziran fit un geste de la main, et dans le cerveau de Dumbledore et de tous les autres professeurs affluèrent des millions de données. Maintenant, Dumbledore et les professeurs savaient qui étaient les Razans, et ils tremblaient de peur à l'idée d'un voir un ! Mais, Dumbledore comprit aussi l'énorme puissance du Pteran. Il pouvait faire exploser tout un continent avec un geste de la main ! Et il tremblait de terreur devant son maître ! Soudain, Dumbledore se rappela de ce qu'avait dit le Pteran. Son maître était 1 million de fois plus puissant ! Lui qui se prenait pour l'être le plus fort de la Terre, il se rendait compte qu'il n'était qu'un microbe comparé au Pteran, alors à son maître ! Dumbledore voulait savoir qui était son maître, et comme le Pteran n'avait pas envoyé des informations là-dessus dans son cerveau, il osa de nouveau poser la question :

- Qui est votre maître ?

Le Pteran se figea. On voyait bien qu'il avait peur de prononcer son nom. Ziran dit alors :

- C'est le prince des Tirnams, et il possède des centaines de noms : « Le prince de la mort », « le guerrier invincible », « Le seigneur des dragons »,…..  
- Oui, mais, quel est son vrai nom ?

Ziran tremblait. Il transpirait, puis finalement, lâcha dans un murmure :

- Barkan

A ce moment là, les torches de la grande salle vacillèrent, soufflés par un vent glacial qui pénétrait jusqu'à dans la moelle des élèves, qui frissonnèrent. Des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel, et des ondes se propageait à la surface des coupes remplies de jus de citrouille. Après quelques secondes, tout s'arrêta. Ziran respira. Il haïssait le vieux sorcier. Lui demandé de prononcer le nom de son maître ! Ziran se reprit en main. Il demanda :

- Maintenant, suis-moi. Je dois te transmettre le message de mon seigneur.

Dumbledore suivit le Pteran dehors. Là, celui-ci se mit à parler :

- Mon maître veut te parler à minuit, en haut de la plus grande tour de l'école, demain. Maintenant, laisse-moi te dire quelque chose. Si tu refuses ce que mon maître va te proposer,  
la Terre sera anéanti. Cette planète n'existera plus ! Les humains seront exterminés. Et je ferais ça avec une grande joie !

Dumbledore savait que l'être qui était en face de lui était capable de massacrer sans remords, et en y prenant plaisir. Et vu la puissance de celui-ci, si il envahissait la terre, l'espèce humaine disparaîtrait. Aussi répliqua t-il :

- Tu diras à ton maître que j'y serais.

Au moment où il disait cela, une voix sortant de nulle part dit :

- Pitoyable mortel, je suis déjà au courant. Je sais tout.  
- Montrez-vous !

Un éclat de rire lui répondit.

- Tu ne peux pas me voir ! Les mortels ne peuvent regarder un Tirnam. Ils meurent dès qu'ils posent le regard sur lui. Mais, ceci dit, si tu veux mourir, je veux bien. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de parler avec des misérables humains !

Une énorme puissance magique se propageait dans le lieu où étaient le Pteran et Dumbledore. Si Dumbledore ne se trompait pas, cette aura appartenait au seigneur Barkan, le maître du Pteran. Dumbledore répliqua :

- Vous avez entendu, non ? je viendrais demain au rendez-vous !

Une voix glaciale lui répondit :

- Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu viennes, vieux pourri ! Maintenant, nous allons te laisser.

Le Pteran et les vampires disparurent d'un coup, et la voix déclara d'une voix sombre avant de partir :

- natu karan sitai zrana souka anerun !

Puis elle disparut.  
Dumbledore soupira. Sur l'issu de l'entretien avec le maître du Pteran, dépendait du sort de l'espèce humaine ! Il alla se coucher, un poids énorme sur les épaules.

Voilà, le 5eme chapitre est terminé ! Cool ! Bon, encore désolé pour le retard, et le 6eme chapitre sera publier samedi. A++++++++  
Traduction de la phrase de Barkan en ancien langage: Demain, les humains nous adoreront de nouveau !

Et voilà, le virus a été éradiqué ! Donc, voici le 6ème chapitre. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents. Bonne lecture !

P.S : merci à l'inconnu du site pour son idée génial qui était d'écrire sur le bloc-notes. Grâce à ça, j'ai pu écrire ce chapitre ! Bon, j'arrête de parler, et je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Voilà, le 6ème chapitre ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu, et que vous mettrez plein de reviews, comme vous le faîte dès qu'il y a un nouveau chapitre ! Sinon, merci beaucoup à : Trillseaker, cléclé, Arya, Perla, black_witch, chtit_draco, Saozens_Snape, et tous les autres qui m'ont aidé (mentalement, mais quand même !) dans la lutte contre ce putain de virus qui a enfin été éradiqué, par la biais de vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir, et qui m'ont stimulées pour écrire ce chapitre. Bon, bah voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dis ! Je vous laisse lire !

************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 6 : Journée horrible pour Dumbledore et découverte d'Hermione

Dumbledore se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda son horloge magique, qui indiquait 8H30. Il était l'heure d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle, en compagnie des autres professeurs, avant d'entamer une nouvelle journée de cours à Poudlard. Il repoussa sa couverture ornée de motifs représentant des bonbons aux citrons (N.A : complètement barjo le vieux ! une couverture avec des bonbons aux citrons n'importe quoi ! Bon, c'était un petit commentaire perso. Je vous laisse lire la suite) et entreprit de s'habiller. Alors qu'il était en train de penser au rendez-vous avec le maître du Pteran en enfilant son caleçon, un cri strident de la part de Fumseck le coupa net dans son élan. Dumbledore avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais il se retourna en direction de Fumseck, pour voir ce qui effrayait tant le phénix. Le directeur resta figé en voyant l'être qui se tenait devant son phénix. C'était une magnifique fille de 14 ans environ. Magnifique, mais ce n'est pas ça qui pétrifiait. Le grand sorcier Albus Dumbledore, ordre de merlin 1ère classe, et chef de l'ordre du phénix. Non, c'était le fait qu'elle portait une immense lame verte et noir dans le dos, accompagné d'un arc et d'un carquois, et le plus effrayant, c'était qu'elle possédait une puissance 10000 fois supérieure au Pteran qui était dans la grande salle hier ! En dehors de ça, c'était une fille normale ! Enfin normal si on considère les 4 créatures derrière elle comme des personnes déguiser ! En effet, non contente d'être la plus puissante forme de vie qu'il connaisse dans l'univers, après le terrifiant Barkan bien sûr, elle avait pour garde des créatures horribles. Ils étaient mi-loups mi-homme. Tout le corps était humain, sauf la tête, qui était à l'image d'un loup. Et dans leurs mains, ils tenaient une arme horrifiante ! Cette arme était composée d'un manche long de deux ou trois mètres, et au deux bouts du manche, se tenaient une lame coupante comme un rasoir ! (N.A : Pour ceux qui ont le jeu god of war, il s'agit des armes des satyres, dans la partie supérieure du temple de Pandore). La jeune fille regardait Dumbledore sans aucune trace de sourire sur le visage. Pourtant, voir le plus puissant sorcier de la Terre en caleçon, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde ! Au bout de quelques secondes qui semblèrent des siècles pour Dumbledore, la jeune fille se mit à parler. Elle avait une voix identique à celle du Pteran d'hier : froide, tranchante, et avec un ton qui montrait qu'elle était obéit dans la seconde qui venait quand elle donnait un ordre. Après avoir fait cette remarque, Dumbledore écouta ce qu'elle disait :

- Qu'allez-vous répondre ce soir au prince des Tirnams ?

Dumbledore tressaillit. Comment cette fille connaissait l'identité de celui qu'il verrait ce soir à minuit, et comment savait t-elle qu'il allait le rencontrer ?

- Je sais qui est le prince des Tirnam le vieux, car j'en suis une !

Dumbledore était ébahi. Comment savait-elle ce à quoi il venait de penser ? Puis, il se rappela le Pteran la nuit dernière. Il avait lu dans ses pensées. Comme cette fille était 10000 fois plus puissante que lui, il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'elle possède également ce don. Au moment où Dumbledore se faisait ces réflexions, une voix retentit dans sa tête :

- Bien deviné le croûton ! Finalement, vous n'êtes peut-être pas encore bon pour l'hospice !

Dumbledore stupéfait demanda :

- Puis-je avoir votre prénom ?

Krine sourit. Ce vieux ne manquait pas d'audace. La plus puissante des Tirnams de sexe féminin était là, devant lui, qui était en caleçon, et lui, il lui demandait son prénom ! Mais, elle décida de se présenter.

- Mon prénom est Krine, et je suis la fille du seigneur Tirnam Durnag, connu sous le nom de seigneur des tigres,  
comme le prince, j'ai plein de surnom : la déesse de la mort, la chasseresse, la guerrière,…  
Je suis venu pour vous dire que si vous répondez non ce soir, je vous aiderais dans votre lutte contre Barkan. Il est le guerrier invincible, et il n'a perdu aucune bataille, mais je veux qu'il connaisse la défaite, qu'il soit humilié devant son père et tous les autres Tirnams. Bien évidemment, il perdra la première bataille, car il enverra une petite armée attaquer cette planète, s'attendant à une faible résistance de la part des humains, et c'est là que ses soldats tomberont dans une embuscade que mes troupes leurs tendront ! Après, votre planète est condamnée ! Même moi, je ne peux m'opposer à sa puissance. Je le reconnais, il est plus fort que moi. Mais cette défaite lui fera perdre sa réputation comme quoi ses troupes sont invincibles. Bien entendu, il ne faudra pas qu'il sache que c'est moi qui lui aie tendu ce piège. C'est pourquoi aucun de ses soldats ne doit survivre à cette embuscade. Sinon, ce sera la guerre entre moi et lui. Ça, c'est si vous dîtes non. Si vous répondez oui, vous serez réduit à l'état d'esclaves, et vous serez considérés comme des bêtes. Mais vous serez forcés de voués un culte à tout les Tirnams, donc moi ! Donc, je pense que vous choisirez la première réponse.

Dumbledore resta scié. Alors, c'était ça les 2 solutions ? Si il répondait non, cette Tirnam l'aiderais, mais seulement pour le premier combat, et ensuite laisserait la Terre sans défense face au prince des Tirnams. Et si il répondait oui, toute l'humanité serait réduise en esclavage, traités comme des bêtes, et obligés de louer les Tirnams ! Les deux solutions n'étaient pas très encourageantes ! Aussi répliqua t-il à la déesse :

- Et si je ne choisis aucune des deux possibilités ?

Krine sourit.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester neutre. Si vous ne répondez rien, vous serez exterminés. Nous ne voulons dans l'univers que des serviteurs. Les êtres qui nous résistent ou qui restent neutres sont massacrés ! Voilà, vous savez ce qui vous attend. J'espère pour vous que vous choisirez de répondre non. Si c'était à moi de choisir, je préférerais remporter une bataille contre un dieu, et ensuite mourir dans l'honneur, plutôt que de devenir un esclave, et devoir adorer des dieux contre ma volonté. Bien sûr, ce n'est là que mon point de vue, mais je vous encourage à faire cela. Quel humain peut se vanter d'avoir refuser quelque chose à Barkan, le prince des Tirnams ? Aucun ! Serez-vous le premier ? Cela dépend de vous. N'oubliez pas que si vous choisissez de répondre non, je vous soutiendrais.

Krine eut un sourire sadique, et termina sa phrase.

- Seulement pour le premier combat bien sûr !

Dumbledore était effondré. Il était certain que cette Tirnam se fichait de l'existence des humains. Elle fessait ça pour embêter le prince, ce Barkan. Dumbledore pensa qu'heureusement, les ministres de la magie du monde entier, les professeurs, et tout les membres de l'ordre du phoenix arrivaient cet après-midi afin de savoir quelle réponse ils allaient donnés au prince des Tirnams. Krine reprit la parole :

- Maintenant, vous savez ce que je suis près à faire pour aider des misérables humains si vous répondez non, mais si vous dîtes oui…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, savourant l'expression qu'affichait Dumbledore. Puis, elle commença à disparaître avec ses soldats. Sa silhouette s'estompa, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que ses yeux. Regardant fixement le directeur, elle dit ces paroles :

- N'oubliez pas, oui ou non. Je suis sûr que vous ferez le bon choix.

Et elle disparut. Quelques secondes plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Dumbledore entendit une voix qui venait de derrière celle-ci. C'était celle de Mc Gonnagal.

- Professeur Dumbledore ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu au petit déjeuner ?

Dumbledore réussit à articuler :

- Professeur Mc Gonnagal ?  
- Oui ?  
- Réunissez immédiatement les membres de l'ordre du phoenix, tous les professeurs de Poudlard, le ministre de la magie, le chef des aurors, et les ministres de la magie du monde entier. Ils devront être dans la grande salle à onze heures. Dîtes leur que l'avenir du monde dépend de cette réunion ! Je sais, ils devaient venir cet après-midi, mais la situation a empiré !

Mc Gonnagal resta sans voix. Comment la situation avait pu s'empirer ? Une créature débarque hier soir, dit que son maître va exterminer les humains, si ils n'adorent pas les Tornams, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Elle réussit à son tour à articuler :

- Entendu, je leur demande de venir immédiatement, et j'annule la réunion de cet après-midi. Et je demanderais à Rusard de mettre tous les élèves dans le parc, sous sa surveillance, aidé d'Hagrid.

Et Mc Gonnagal sortit de la pièce. Dumbledore soupira. Il savait qu'il n'avait qu'une chance sur des milliards de réussir à sauver les humains, mais il fallait la tenter. Il présenterait son plan aux ministres à la réunion. Un gargouillement ce fit entendre. Dumbledore eut un sourire. Il était temps pour lui d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner !

*********************************************

Dans le parc de Poudlard, 11.00 a.m

Hermione réfléchissait, pendant que Ron sautait de joie à côté d'elle, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas cours de la  
journée. Exaspérée, Hermione fit taire Ron en lui envoyant un silencio. Elle put enfin réfléchir tranquillement sous le regard furieux de son ami, qui faisait des gestes vers sa bouche, pour lui demander de lui rendre sa voix. Après plusieurs minutes, elle accéda enfin à la demande de son camarade, et elle retira le sort. Aussitôt, celui-ci encore en colère lui cria :

- Pourquoi m'a tu lancé ce sort ?  
Parce que je réfléchissais, et quand je réfléchis, il me faut du silence pour me concentrer ! Bon, tu te souviens des personnes qui ont débarqués pendant le dîner hier ?  
- Bien sûr, comment je pourrais les oublier ! Même Dumbledore avait peur !  
- Tu te rappelles ce que le chef a dit ? Il a dit que les humains seraient exterminés si nous n'adorions pas les Tirnams. J'ai fait des recherches après le dîner dans la bibliothèque, et j'ai trouvé quelque chose sur eux dans un livre. C'était le livre le plus vieux de la réserve, et aussi le plus dangereux ! On l'avais mis à part, et plein de sort le protégeait. J'ai réussi à les enlever, et j'ai pu ouvrir le livre. Je l'ai regretté.  
- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Hermione était crispée. Même maintenant, après s'être convaincu que ce que le livre montrait était faux, qu'il montrait les pires cauchemars à ceux qui l'ouvraient, elle ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'elle avait vu.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ta vue ?

Hermione inspira un grand coup, puis déclara :

- C'était… Il n'y a pas de mots pour exprimer ce que j'ai vu. C'était horrible, terrifiant. J'ai vu des armées. Des immenses armées composées de milliards de créatures de toutes races se battaient. Il y avait des vampires, des loups-garous, des elfes, des elfes noirs, des sorciers,… Et, il y avait des créatures horribles. Des hybrides de d'hommes, et de lions, d'hommes et de serpents,… Des créatures qui décapitaient, tuaient, tranchaient, empalaient des soldats… Cette bataille me sembla durer des heures, et soudain,…

Hermione trembla.

- Un être est arrivé. Il était grand de deux mètres, portait une armure toute noire, et un casque à cimier rouge. Par la fente de son casque, on voyait deux yeux rouges flamboyants. A son arrivée, tout le monde a cessé le combat. Tous les êtres vivants sur le champ de bataille étaient pétrifiés de terreur. Il regardait la créature, sans bouger, comme s'ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient lutter, et qu'ils allaient tous mourir. La créature est resté un moment sans bouger, se contentant de regarder les soldats immobiles, et soudain, elle leva la main, et fit un geste. Ce fut horrible, les corps des soldats explosaient littéralement à l'intérieur d'eux-mêmes ! Leurs membres s'éparpillaient sur des dizaines de mètres ! En une seconde, les milliards de soldats qui se trouvaient sur le champ de bataille étaient morts. A ce moment-là, la créature se tourna vers moi, et ses yeux grenat me fixèrent. A l'instant même où il me regarda, j'eu plein d'autres visions. J'ai vu des scènes de bataille antiques, vieilles de plusieurs milliards d'années, au moment où les seigneurs Tirnams s'affrontaient entre eux pour contrôler l'univers. Mais dans toutes mes visions, la mort était présente. La dernière scène que j'aie vue, c'était celle-là. Un Tirnam, fort et beau du nom de Zrain avait réussi à soumettre les autres à sa volonté. Un dernier lui résistait.  
C'était le seigneur des tigres, Durnag. Il c'était retranché sur sa plus grosse planète, qui fait la taille du soleil, avec 90 milliards de soldats ! Zrain décida de ne pas envoyer son armée à l'attaque. Non, il allait faire autre chose. Il s'est mit à faire un sort. Ce sort est le plus puissant qui ait été fait depuis le néant ! Il a lancé ce sort contre la planète du seigneur Durnag, qui, sous le choc, a explosée ! A la place de la planète, il n'y avait plus rien ! Seul Durnag survécut car les Tirnams sont immortels, mais il accepta lui aussi Zrain comme prince.  
A cet instant, les visions cessèrent, et j'ai été expulsée du livre. J'ai ré atterrit dans la bibliothèque, près du livre qui s'était refermé, et qui semblait me narguer. Je l'ai de nouveau ouvert, et cette fois, il n'y a pas eu de visions. J'ai lue le livre pendant toute la nuit, et quand je l'ai refermé ce matin, je savais tous des Tirnams.

- Vas-y, dis-moi leur pouvoirs.

- D'abord, ils sont immortels, rien ne peut les tuer, ni le poison, ni les armes, ni les maladies. Ils sont invulnérables à toute douleurs, magie,… Ce sont les meilleurs guerriers de l'univers, personne ne peut les battre une arme à la main. Ce sont des dieux. Ils maîtrisent toutes les magies, les cinq éléments…  
Hermione fut coupé par Ron qui s'écria :

- Il n'y a que quatre éléments, pas cinq ! Il y a le feu, l'eau, la terre et enfin l'air !

Hermione souria.

- Eux, maîtrise aussi la foudre. Ils sont capables de ressusciter quiconque meurt. C'est-à-dire que si l'armée d'un Tirnam est entièrement massacrée, lui, d'un claquement de doigt, il ressuscite tous ses soldats ! Ils peuvent se transformer en n'importe quoi. Par exemple en arbre, en tigre, épée,… Ils sont télépathes, télékinésistes, et peuvent créer n'importe quoi à partir de rien. Il leur suffit de penser qu'il y ait devant eux une armée de dix mille vampires, et hop, ils apparaissent ! Ou alors, qu'un château apparaisse devant eux ! Quand ils sont en colère, leurs canines s'allonge, comme les vampires. Ils sont capables de disparaître, et de réapparaître à l'autre bout de l'univers en une fraction de seconde, et ils peuvent se rendre invisibles. Enfin, ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent ! Ah, j'oubliais, ils possèdent chacun un immense dragon !

- Mon dieu ! Nous sommes des microbes comparés à eux !  
- Oui  
- Combien y a-t-il de Tirnams ?  
- D'après le livre, il y en a vingt deux. Le vingt deuxième, c'est le prince des Tirnams, Barkan ! Curieusement, le nom de Barkan est apparu il y a 14 ans sur le livre, ce qui veut dire que le prince des Tirnams, le fils de Zrain et de Mrana la déesse, à notre âge ! Et d'après ce que j'ai lu, le prince des Tirnams est le plus puissant de tous les Tirnams ! Mais, il y a un problème !  
- Quoi ?  
- Eh bien, d'après le livre, les Tirnams ne peuvent avoir d'enfants. Ce qui veut dire que le prince des Tirnams n'était pas un vrai Tirnam !  
- Pourquoi tu dis n'était pas ? C'en est pas un puisqu'il est adopté !  
- Si, parce que pour devenir Tirnam, il faut que tous les autres le reconnaisse comme l'un d'entre eux, et ensuite, le père et la mère adoptive mélange leur sang qui est doré, et le font boire à l'enfant. Alors, il devient vraiment un Tirnam, et possède tous les pouvoirs, et prend les caractéristiques physiques de ses parents.  
- Ah ok. Donc, maintenant, c'est le plus puissant d'entre eux ?  
- Exact ! Et C'est le seul avec une autre Tirnam Krine âgée aussi de 14 ans a avoir été adopté.  
- Cette Krine, c'est la vingt et unième ?  
- Oui, c'est la fille du Tirnam Durnag. Bon, maintenant, tu sais ce qu'est un Tirnam.  
- Ok, mais à quoi tu pensais quand tu m'as fait taire d'un silencio ?  
- Je pensais à ce que la créature avait dit hier à Dumbledore. Quand il est rentré dans la grande salle, il y avait de la peur dans ses yeux. Il a vu ou entendu la voix de Barkan. Et immédiatement après, il a demandé à Mc Gonnagal de réunir tous les ministres de la magie du monde entier, ce qui n'était arrivé que deux fois dans l'histoire de la magie. La première au début de la première guerre mondiale pour savoir si les sorciers devaient aidés les Français, et la deuxième fois, en 1941, pour décider si nous devions aider les anglais contre Hitler. Pour réunir le conseil, il a du se passer quelque chose de très grave !

Hermione prit un air horrifié. Elle venait de comprendre ce que voulait Barkan. Elle dit à Ron :

- Barkan veut que les humains adorent de nouveau les Tirnams et soit leurs serviteurs, sinon, il les exterminera !  
- Quoi ? Mais on ne les a jamais adoré !  
- Pas toi ! Mais les Egyptiens, les Romains, les Grecs,… Toutes ces civilisations avaient des dieux. Et bien ces dieux qu'ils adoraient, c'était les Tirnams !  
- Mais pourquoi ils n'ont rien dit quand on les a plus adorer ? Ils aurait du les tuer tout de suite !  
- Je ne sais pas mais là, ils sont bien décider à ce que nous les adorions de nouveau !  
- C'est pour ça la réunion ! Ils vont décider de la réponse qu'ils vont donner je ne sais pas quand à Barkan !  
- Moi, je préfère me battre plutôt que d'être réduit en esclavage, et traité moins bien qu'une bête !  
- Tu as sans doute raison Ron, mais 10000 soldats de l'armée de Barkan pourrait exterminé toute l'humanité !  
- Bah, 10000 hommes, c'est toute son armée !  
- Non, Ron. D'après le livre, le prince des Tirnams possède une armée de cent milliards de soldats !

Ron ne répondit rien. Il était stupéfait ! Cent milliards de soldats ! Il était impossible de se représenter une telle armée ! Aussi répondit-il à Hermione :  
- Mais nous sommes morts ! On est 6 milliards sur Terre, et sur ces 6 milliards, il n'y a que 800 millions de sorciers ! Et, dans ces 800 millions, il n'y a que 150 millions d'hommes capables de se battre ! On ne pourra jamais résister !  
- Je sais Ron, mais il le faudra bien. Nous n'allons pas devenir des esclaves !  
- Oui, tu as raison. Je me battrais moi aussi !  
- De toute façon, c'est le conseil des ministres qui va décider si nous combattons, ou si nous acceptons les Tirnams comme dieux.

- Bon, ben en attendant, allons nous baigner dans le lac avec les autres.

Hermione souria. Ron était incorrigible ! C'était peut-être la fin du monde, et lui, il ne pensait qu'à se baigner !

******************************************************************************************  
Voilà, c'est terminé, rendez-vous dans… (Euh, en fait il n'y a pas de date déterminée !), pour le 7ème chapitre ! A+++ et bonne fin de vacances à tous !

P.S pour cléclé : Excuse-moi pour l'histoire des planètes, mais je te l'ai envoyé dans : répondre aux reviews, et apparemment, tu ne l'as pas reçue, puisque tu me redemande de te l'expliquer ! lol ! Donc voilà : Dans l'univers, il existe des milliards de planètes. Chaque Tirnams règnent en maîtres absolu sur quelques millions d'entres elles. Et donc, la planète sur laquelle va Barkan dans le chapitre 4, appartient à Durnag. Voilà. Mais Barkan possède ses propres planètes bien sûr ! Il ne fait pas le squatter ! Bon, j'espère que j'ai répondu à ta

question et encore bonne fin de vacances ! (Fait chier, plus que trois semaines !).

Bon, voilà (enfin !) le nouveau chapitre ! Je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant plusieurs mois à cause de mon père qui ne voulait plus que j'aille sur l'ordi parce qu'il paraît que ça m'empêchait d'avoir de me concentrer sur mon travail scolaire ! Et cette punition continuera pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Donc, j'aurais l'ordi et je ne pourrais écrire que pendant les vacances. Je suis désolé mais il est probable qu'il n'y ait pas de 8ème chapitre avant fin juin ou juillet ! Mais peut-être que mon père lèvera cette privation, qui sait ? Enfin, merci pour vos reviews compatissantes ! Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes problèmes personnels (mais qui vous concernent un peu, parce que sans PC, pas de chapitres !) et je vous laisse à votre lecture de ce septième chapitre. Et encore merci aux revieweurs des chapitres précédents : Dede, Feignass, et tous les autres qui prennent le temps de mettre une sympathique review ! (70 reviews ça se fête non ? ^^) Et vous verrez l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage qui occupera une place importante dans l'histoire (Qui est-ce ? Vous le découvrirez ne lisant le chapitre !)

Chapitre 7: Confrontation Barkan-Krine :

Seul dans ses immenses appartements, Barkan réfléchissait. Il détestait déjà cette Krine. La déesse de la mort ! Pff ! N'importe quoi ! Et le pire, c'est que tout le monde l'adorait, même son propre père et jusqu'à sa mère qui lui avait dit qu'elle la trouvait adorable, et très mignonne ! Beurk ! Comment une vipère pourrait être jolie ! Barkan se força à arrêter de penser à elle, parce que ça le mettait en colère. Il pensa plutôt à la manière dont il massacrerait tous ses humains s'ils ne répondaient pas oui. Il souria aux diverses idées qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il commençait à envisager la mort par crucifixion, lorsque qu'on frappa à la porte. Barkan grogna. Qui osait troubler sa méditation ? D'un geste las, il ouvrit la porte. Ses yeux s'agrandir de stupeur lorsqu'ils virent qui était à la porte. Krine ! Elle osait venir dans ses appartements ! Se levant de son lit, Barkan fonça vers elle. Aussitôt arriver à sa hauteur, il pila. Se redressant de toute sa taille, il déclara d'un air méprisant et moqueur :

- Quel honneur ! La grande déesse de la mort qui vient rendre visite à mon humble personne ! Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

Krine restait impassible. Soudain, un rictus déforma ses lèvres et elle déclara :

- Je croyais que le seigneur Barkan devait me faire visiter le monde des humains ?

Barkan souria, se pencha, et murmura à ses oreilles :

- Je sais parfaitement que vous y êtes déjà aller des centaines de fois et que vous voulez juste m'emmerder ! Alors maintenant écoutez-moi bien. Je ne vous aime pas du tout. Je dirais même que je vous hais, mais je ne le dirais pas par galanterie. Mais, je veux que sachiez que si vous me faîte face, ou si vous voulez contrarier mes plans, je vous tuerais !

- Trop aimable à vous Prince ! répondit Krine d'un air ironique, Et je dirais que les sentiments que vous éprouvez à mon égard sont réciproques ! Vous savez, on dit que vous êtes invincible et puissant, mais je crois que je vous battrais sans problème !

Face à cette déclaration, Barkan éclata de rire.

- Vous ! Je sais très bien quelle est votre puissance réelle. Je perçois votre aura. Et même si elle est supérieure à ceux des autres Tirnams, elle est dix fois moins grosse que la mienne !

Krine ne répondit rien. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas montrer à Barkan qu'elle le détestait trop, sinon, il aurait des doutes quand à l'auteur du prochain massacre de sa petite armée sur Terre. Krine inspira profondément puis décida de jouer la carte de la soumise.

- Seigneur, excusez-moi de mon insolence. Vous êtes bien plus puissant que moi !

Barkan eut un petit sourire satisfait. Cette chienne reconnaissait enfin sa supériorité !

- Bien, je vous pardonne pour cette fois-ci, mais sachez que je ne donne pas de seconde chance. Si vous me manquez à nouveau de respect, je vous tuerai.

- Oui seigneur.

- Maintenant, vous pouvez vous retirer.

Sur cette dernière phrase, Barkan se retourna et se dirigea vers son balcon. Krine resta un moment immobile puis s'en alla. Barkan était accoudé à la balustrade du balcon, d'où il pouvait voir l'immense cité, étant donné que ses appartements étaient situés à quelques kilomètres du sol. Il resta plusieurs minutes ainsi, admirant la vue. Puis, il se retourna, puis s'avança vers la boule de cristal et y mis sa main dessus. Instantanément, Ziran apparut. Apercevant son maître, il se prosterna aussitôt. Barkan demanda :

- Alors Ziran, tu as vus ? Ce vieux débris avait peur. Ah la peur ! Ce sentiment qu'éprouve ces stupides et lâches humains ! Les sueurs froides, la chaire de poule… ils connaissent bien tout cela.

- Oui maître. Maître, si je peux me permettre, qu'allez-vous faire du vieil homme s'il répond non à votre magnificence demande ?

Le regard de Barkan devint froid. Tout de suite, le Pteran sut qu'il avait fait une erreur. Personne ne pouvait adresser la parole au Prince des Tirnams sans y avoir été convier. Tremblant, il attendit la punition. Elle ne tarda pas à venir. Barkan fit un geste de la main, et immédiatement, le Pteran se tordit de douleur. Il criait à s'en rompre les cordes vocales. Il avait l'impression que chaque millimètre de sa peau était transpercé par des aiguilles. La douleur était insupportable. Barkan refit un geste de la main, et la douleur s'arrêta. Ziran était au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Si tu recommences cela, je te tuerais !

-Oui maître, pardonnez mon insolence.

- Je te pardonne pour cette fois-ci, mais à la moindre incartade, c'est la mort qui t'attend !

Il s'arrêta et le regarda d'un air méprisant et ajouta :

- Si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, saches que je ne le tuerais pas. Non, c'est lui le chef des humains. Tout le monde lui obéit. Si j'élimine leur leader, ils ne se battront plus, et se rendront. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils se rendent. Non, c'est beaucoup plus amusant de les voir essayer de résister, et d'abandonner à la fin, sachant qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir !

- En fait seigneur, vous voulez qu'ils répondent non pour pouvoir les massacrer ?

- Tu as tout as fait raison. Oh fait, pour te punir de l'affront que tu m'as fait, tu ne commanderas pas la première attaque sur la Terre à Poudlard. Je donnerais le commandement au Karkzan de la légion postée à Okranum.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Barkan claqua des doigts, et la silhouette du Pteran essayant de dissimuler son dépit disparut, puis, il claqua de nouveau des doigts, et il disparut.

Poudlard, grande salle 14h00

Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise. Devant lui étaient réuni tous les dirigeants de tous les pays du monde, qu'ils soient sorciers ou non. Le directeur prit la parole :

- Messieurs, comme je vous l'aie déjà dit, nous traversons la période la plus sombre de l'histoire de la Terre. En effet, les seigneurs Tirnams semblent s'être souvenus de nous, humains, qui les avons abandonnés. Et maintenant, ils nous laissent le choix : redevenir leurs serviteurs et esclaves, et être traités pire que des chiens, ou mourir, et la Terre avec. Car, si nous répondons non, ils nous anéantiront.

A ce moment, le président des Etats-Unis intervint :

- Anéantirons ? Mais pour anéantir 6 milliards d'humains Dumbledore, il leur faudrait une armée gigantesque ! Et je doute fort qu'ils l'aient cette armée ! De plus, je crois que vous les surestimez. Certes, nos ancêtres les adoraient dans l'antiquité, mais nous étions faibles alors ! Maintenant, nous disposons d'armes à feu, de canons, de missiles nucléaires capables de raser un pays, d'armes biologique, de lance-flammes… Nous ne nous laisserons jamais réduire en esclavage ! Nous pouvons les vaincre ! Et tous les Etats-Unis d'Amérique sont derrière moi !

Tous les chefs d'états présents dans la salle applaudirent. Dumbledore souriait tristement, regardant le président des Etats-Unis levé son poing fermé, vers les autres dirigeants. Puis, il reprit la parole :

- Vous n'avez pas idée de la puissance qu'ils ont. Ce sont des dieux ! Un lieutenant du plus fort d'entre eux est venu me voir hier. Et bien, s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu raser la moitié de l'Angleterre sans problème. Mais je vois à vos airs sceptiques que vous ne me croyez pas.

En effet, le président avait un sourire ironique sur le visage, et tout son entourage riait sous cape.

- C'est pourquoi je vais vous montrer des flashs des guerres du Chaos, au temps où les Tirnams se battaient entre eux.

Des images affluèrent alors dans la tête de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Pendant se temps, Dumbledore commençait à parler :

- Depuis l'aube des temps, les Tirnams existent. Crées en même temps que l'univers, ils sont nés pour se battre. Ce sont des guerriers impitoyables, aimant le sang, et les massacres. Mais, prenant conscience de la présence d'autres personnes de leur race, ils s'affrontèrent dans une lutte titanesque pour le contrôle de l'univers.

Le président des Etats-Unis vit alors un champ de bataille où se trouvaient des centaines de races différentes, mais servant le même seigneur. La bataille commença. Elle dura des jours. Des soldats mouraient empalés, déchiquetés, brûlés, décapités… Le sang recouvrait le champ de bataille, formant des torrents, s'imprégnant dans le sol. A un moment, il vit des soldats défendre une porte de la citadelle en tuant tous ceux qui s'approchaient. Ils venaient de mettre en déroute une escouade de Rakzs* lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'il régnait un silence de mort. Ils entendaient le bruit des combats au loin, mais plus rien ne bougeait autour d'eux. Puis, la porte trembla. Inquiets, les soldats la regardèrent en resserrant les rangs. Un autre coup fut porté à la porte qui explosa. Les soldats eurent alors une vision de cauchemar. Devant eux se tenaient trois Kranzans. Les Kranzans sont des êtres faisant 4 mètre de haut, ayant une tête de loup, avec un torse humain, et des jambes de taureau. Chacun d'eux portaient 2 énormes haches rouges de sang. Les soldats étaient terrifiés, mais aucun ne quitta son poste. Les trois Krans regardaient les soldats qui pointaient leurs lances vers eux sans bouger. Puis, l'un d'eux poussa un hurlement horrible, et se jeta sur les soldats qui étaient massés devant lui. Les deux autres entrèrent alors immédiatement dans la partie. C'était écoeurant. Les haches fendaient les soldats en deux, leur arrachait la moitié de leur visage… En une minute, les 200 soldats massés là gisaient tous par terre, morts. L'un des Kranzans, rouge du sang des hommes morts leva la tête et poussa un hurlement bestial, avant de se mettre a déchiqueter ses victimes, suivis de près par ses deux semblables.

La vision s'arrêta là. Dans la salle, tous les chefs d'états transpiraient, et plusieurs d'entre eux avaient vomis. Dumbledore reprit la parole :

- Vous voyez messieurs, les Tirnams nous massacreront si nous leur répondons non. C'est pourquoi je vous aie réunis aujourd'hui pour savoir quelle réponse donner. Oui ou non ? Voulez-vous devenir des esclaves, ou mourir avec courage ?

Le président russe prit la parole :

- Peux être pourrions-nous négocier, et arriver à un accord ? Nous devenons leurs vassaux, et ils nous laissent tranquilles !

Le président américain prit la parole :

- Un discours de pleutre ! Jamais nous ne nous soumettrons à ces Tirnams ! Nous sommes libres ! Et je vous demande à tous ici réunis dans cette salle, de voter pour la guerre !

Une tempête d'applaudissements accueillis cette déclaration. Dumbledore réclama le silence et parla :

- Qui sont pour l'entrée en guerre de l'humanité ?

Tous les dirigeants, sauf le président russe levèrent la main. Dumbledore soupira et déclara :

- Nous venons de prendre la plus grande décision de notre histoire. Cette guerre ne sera pas la troisième guerre mondiale, mais elle sera la première guerre galactique ! Mobilisez les armées !

Un rugissement monta de l'assemblée. Dumbledore leva les yeux au ciel et pria le seigneur de les épargner : La plus monstrueuse guerre jamais vue venait de commencer.

Planète Okranum, 14h30 heure terrienne

- Allez bougez-vous bande de crétins, le premier que je vois traîner, je me ferais un plaisir de l'empaler !

Tous les soldats s'agitaient dans tous les sens pour obéir à la personne qui venait de crier : Le Urknak Zurkan. Un Urknak était l'équivalent d'un caporal sur Terre, mais à plus grande échelle. En effet, un Urknak commandait 5000 hommes et était avec 10 autres Urknak sous les ordres d'un Karkzan qui commandait donc 50000 hommes. Deux Karkzans étaient sous le commandement d'un Oparkan, ce qui fait monter jusqu'à 100000 hommes. 10 Oparkans prenaient leurs ordres d'un Skarza = 1000000 d'hommes. Ensuite, venaient les Kriznaks (10000000 d'hommes), les Kravans (100000000), les Narkavans (500000000), et les Zarkans (1000000000). Ces derniers, au nombre de 10, faisaient l'attention d'un entraînement particulier donné par les Razans. Cet entraînement était extrêmement douloureux, et ceux qui survivaient étaient jugés dignes de l'honneur d'être un Zarkan. En effet, ne devenait pas Zarkan qui voulait. Ils commandait chacun une des 10 armées d'un milliard de soldats du Prince ! Cependant, que se soit du simple soldat au Zarkan, tous obéissaient aux ordres d'un razan, ou de Ziran. La hiérarchie n'existait plus dès que ceux-ci étaient sur place. La concurrence pour être le favori du seigneur était rude, et les coups bas entre les gradés de l'armée étaient très vicieux. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour faire tomber un rival en disgrâce, et donc, signer son arrêt de mort. Zurkan continuait de gueuler sur ses soldats :

- Bandes de fils de putes, je vais vous apprendre à vous magner le cul ! On est pas au Nakzat* ici!

La raison pour laquelle Zurkan était si en colère était qu'il était sensé entraîner 2000 nouveaux vampires avant l'attaque contre les humains. Ces 2000 vampires étaient sensés constituer le corps expéditionnaire qui allait aller sur Terre en premier, en éclaireurs. Il était sûr que les trois-quarts de ceux-ci ne résisteraient pas, même contre des humains, ce qui montrait bien leur nullité totale. Il soupira. Seul un dénommé Zikvan se débrouillait très bien, et Zurkan avait l'intention de le proposer au poste d'Urknak à l'issue de cette guerre si l'un des Urknaks mourrait. Regardant Zikvan se battre en duel contre quatre autres soldats simultanément, Zurkan se souvint de la manière dont il avait été promu Urknak. C'était lors de la guerre contre les Vaniens, il y a plus de 2500 ans de cela. Zurkan était alors un simple soldat vampire quand les cinq mille hommes de l'Urknak Akzan, dont lui, avait été coupé du gros de l'armée et encerclée. Ils s'étaient retranchés dans une petite forteresse, et avait attendu. L'assaut des Vaniens était survenu dans la nuit. Tous les officiers étaient morts et avec eux la moitié des soldats. Les survivants avaient dû se retrancher sur la deuxième muraille. C'était à ce moment là que Zurkan était intervenu.

Flash-back

Zurkan jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus le créneau, aussitôt il se baissa et la flèche qui lui était destinée traversa l'endroit où se tenait sa tête une seconde plus tôt. Zurkan balaya la cour intérieure du regard. Dix soldats, des recrues qui n'avaient jamais connu une bataille étaient prostrés là, se plaquant contre la muraille en enfouissant leur tête entre leurs jambes. Prenant garde à ne pas se prendre une flèche perdue, Zurkan courut vers eux. Arrivés devant les soldats, il cria :

- Retourner vous battre !

Un des soldats leva les yeux et apercevant Zurkan, il gémit. Celui-ci cria de nouveau :

- Bougez-vous ! Vous êtes plus forts qu'eux ! Vous pouvez les battre !

Les autres soldats prirent conscience de sa présence, et l'un d'eux, les larmes aux yeux dit d'une voix geignarde :

- Nous ne pouvons pas résister ! Ils sont trop nombreux, nous allons tous mourir !

Excédé, Zurkan le frappa. Puis, il reprit la parole :

- Si vous n'êtes pas au combat dans dix secondes, c'est moi qui vous tuerais !

Puis, pris d'une impulsion, il déclara :

- En l'absence d'officier, c'est moi qui prends le commandement. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Ebahis, les dix soldats hochèrent la tête.

- Bien, maintenant continuez à vous battre !

Les dix soldats se levèrent et rejoignirent les autres sur les remparts. Zurkan aperçut Lazrak devant la poterne, l'oreille collée au mur. L'apercevant, Lazrak lui fit un signe de la main. Zurkan arriva près de lui et s'apprêta à parler quand Lazrak lui fit signe de se taire et d'écouter. On entendait des bruits venant de sous terre qui ressemblaient à des pics frappant la roche. Zurkan murmura :

- Un tunnel ! Ces fils de putes creusent un tunnel.

Lazrak acquiesça et répondit :

- Oui, et c'est pour cela qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de nous attaquer. C'est pour nous attirer aux remparts, et laisser la cour intérieure vide de tous soldats. Ainsi, ils pourraient nous prendre à revers. C'est assez ingénieux comme plan.

- Oui, mais nous n'allons pas le laisser se dérouler comme prévu.

Zurkan ajouta :

- Oh fait Lazrak, j'ai pris le commandement. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?

- Non car tu as l'âme d'un chef, et que tu est le meilleur stratège que j'ai jamais vu en sept mille ans d'existence, et le seul capable de nous sortir de cette situation !

- Très bien. Nous allons leur tendre un piège à ces putains de bâtards…

Fin flash-back

Zurkan sourit en se remémorant son plan : il avait ordonné aux soldats de creuser un grand trou dans la cour intérieure, et d'y poster la bombe à Zikan (énorme engin explosif capable de tout raser dans un rayon de 2 kilomètres). Un soldat lui avait dit qu'ils avaient déjà pensé à faire sauter la bombe, mais que cela les tuerait aussi. Zurkan avait souri, et lui avait répondu, d'un ton énigmatique qu'il avait un plan. En effet, Zurkan n'avait pas eu l'intention de se suicider ce jour-là. Il existait des tunnels souterrains qui débouchaient à l'air libre à quelques kilomètres de là. Zurkan avait positionné la bombe et emprunté le tunnel, suivis de tous les soldats encore en vie. Lorsque la bombe avait explosé, ils avaient sentis une énorme onde de choc parvenir jusqu'à eux. Après quelques heures de marche, ils avaient débouchés à l'air libre, et s'étaient éclipsés dans la nuit. Plusieurs jours après, ils avaient atteints le QG et Zurkan s'était vu promu Urknak pour cette action.

Revenant au moment présent, Il fit un geste de la main vers le soldat se battant avec quatre vampires et lui dit :

- Zikvan, continu d'entraîner les troupes. Je vais voir le Karkzan.

Le vampire hocha la tête, rompit le combat en saluant ses adversaires et vint le remplacer sur la butte pour observer l'entraînement. Zurkan marcha vers la tente de son supérieur. Celle-ci était énorme, digne d'un Zarkan. Deux soldats étaient postés en sentinelles à l'entrée. Zurkan passa au milieu d'eux en les saluant d'un hochement de la tête. L'un deux releva le battant de la tente pour le laisser entrer. Zurkan pénétra à l'intérieur des quartiers du commandant en chef de la première troupe d'assaut contre les humains. Celui-ci était penché au-dessus d'une carte représentant Poudlard et ses environs. Il désigna un emplacement de la carte et les quatre Urknak présents s'exclamèrent que l'endroit en question était parfait et vantèrent les qualités de stratège du Karkzan. Zurkan renifla d'un air méprisant. Des lèche-bottes, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Zurkan détestait les officiers, qui, pour satisfaire leurs supérieurs, étaient près à n'importe quoi. Le Karkzan s'aperçut enfin de sa présence.

- Alors Zurkan, on vient prendre un cours de stratégie militaire ?

Les officiers présents pouffèrent de rire, comme si la blague était irrésistible. Pathétique, se dit Zurkan. Il répondit néanmoins :

- Non Karkzan, je voulais voir sur une carte notre objectif.

- Et bien, le seigneur veut que nous nous emparions de Poudlard qui est, d'après ce que j'ai compris, une école de magie.

- Mais si c'est une école de magie, ne craigniez-vous pas les magiciens qui y résident ? Ils pourraient nous lancer des sorts, et nous contraindre à nous replier...

Le Karkzan éclata de rire.

- Voyons Zurkan, vous n'avez donc pas de couilles ? Nous sommes les soldats du Prince des Tirnams, nous ne pouvons pas échouer ! Et si cette opération est couronnée de succès, je serais, vraisemblablement, promu au grade d'Oparkan ! C'est pourquoi j'attends de vous Zurkan, que vous vous empariez de ce château !

- A vos ordres ! Mais pourriez-vous me montrer les plans de l'objectif, ainsi que les points névralgiques du site ?

- Approchez-vous…

Zurkan s'exécuta, et vint se placer à côté du Karkzan.

- Voilà le plan détaillé de Poudlard et ses environs. Le domaine couvre une superficie de deux cent hectares, sans compter la forêt qui le borde. Poudlard est un ancien château, datant du moyen âge. Il comprend donc un mur d'enceinte avec un grand portail renforcé, des donjons, des tours et des couloirs à n'en plus finir. Heureusement, ils n'ont pas gardé les douves ! Le mur d'enceinte mesure environ vingt mètres de haut et est large de cinq mètres. Les points rouges indiquent les points faibles du château. Ici, ici et là, déclara le Karkzan en posant son index sur des points de la carte. Le point le plus faible semble être la partie sud-ouest de la muraille, qui s'effrite, et qui a été renforcée. Notre avis est de pilonner cette partie-là avec une catapulte, avec des soldats qui grimpent simultanément sur des échelles, pour submerger l'ennemi. Ensuite, quand une brèche est effectuée, le gros de nos forces chargent et envahi le parc intérieur du château. Arrivés à la porte, ils prennent le bélier, et font exploser la ès, c'est la boucherie. Nos hommes envahiront l'édifice, et massacreront toutes personnes rencontrées. Ce sera une victoire totale, et on me fera Oparkan !

Zurkan avait fait non de la tête pendant tout l'exposé du plan du Karkzan. Cette stratégie de « je casse tout et je charge » était complètement insensée. Si l'ennemi s'organisait bien, ce serait, comme l'avait dit le Karkzan, un massacre, mais pas pour les sorciers, pour eux ! Aussi prit-il la parole, pendant que le Karkzan était applaudi par ses subalternes.

- Karkzan, je vois une faille dans votre plan.

- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

- Regardez la carte. A côté du pan de muraille que vous voulez attaquer, se trouve six ou sept tours qui se trouvent dans la cour. Quand les soldats chargeront, si les défenseurs se sont repliés dans ces tours, ils pourraient faire un massacre. Pendant la durée du trajet de la muraille à la porte, il y a cinq cents mètres à découvert. Si vous charger, pas un de nos soldats n'atteindra la porte.

- Mais mon cher Zurkan, nous pouvons démolir ces tours !

- Cela m'étonnerait Karkzan : ces tours ont une épaisseur de six mètres. Si vous trouvez une catapulte assez puissante pour les détruire, dites le moi ! Non, il nous faudrait la magie pour en venir à bout, ou alors se fournir d'un de ces immenses trébuchets construits dans la capitale. Et nous n'avons pas le temps de les faire venir ici. Il faudrait des mois pour organiser son voyage à travers une faille débouchant sur Terre, sauf si le maître la téléporte ici directement… et puis, les tours ne sont pas le seul obstacle : je crains le sorts de ces magiciens… Nous ne les connaissons pas et leur magie nous est inconnue… Il faudrait que le Prince nous donne une protection contre leur magie, un sorte de bouclier qui protègerait nos troupes.

- Dites moi Zurkan, vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dîtes ? Vous voulez déranger le maître pour qu'il nous donne une protection dont nous n'avons pas besoin ?

- Je sais que le maître ne s'intéresses pas du tout à notre existence, et qu'il se fiche de perdre des hommes vu le nombre de soldats prêts à répondre à son appel… Mais moi, ce sont mes hommes, et je refuse de les voir se faire massacrer ainsi.

Le Karkzan se leva, furieux.

- Arrêtez de faire du sentiment Zurkan ! Ces soldats ont étés entraînés pour servir le seigneur ! Ils doivent obéir, au mépris de leur vie ! Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez peur ? Si c'est cela, je peux me charger de vous faire remplacer ! Oui, le grand Zurkan abandonne une mission, dédaignant l'honneur de débarquer sur Terre en premier, en éclaireur de la grande armée du Prince des Tirnams ! Quel joli tableau !

Les officiers présents s'esclaffèrent bruyamment. Zurkan resta impassible devant les moqueries de ses homologues militaires. Puis il déclara :

- Je ne fais pas de sentiment Karkzan, mais il me semble normal de vouloir protéger mes soldats en leur faisant encourir le moins de risque possible ! Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je vais me retirer : j'ai des troupes à entraîner…

Et Zurkan sortit de la tente. Il se rendit sur la butte, rejoignant ainsi Zikvan qui lui demanda :

- Alors Urknak Zurkan, quels sont les ordres ?

- Pour l'instant, aucun.

Zikvan semble vouloir dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa, puis redescendit du monticule, pour s'entraîner. Zurkan resta immobile un long instant, avant de rentrer dans sa tente en se disant qu'au vu du chef qu'ils avaient eus pour cette expédition, les humains pourraient peut-être gagner le premier combat…

Et voilà le 7ème chapitre ! Enfin me diriez vous (avec raison ^^) mais avec mon père me surveillant, il est assez dur de trouver du temps libre pour écrire ! Encore merci pour tous vos reviews ! J'espère pouvoir poster le 8ème chapitre dans peu de temps (j'espère !). Bonne fin de week-end ^^ !

Voilà le chapitre 8 !

Chapitre 8 : Préparatif de l'invasion :


End file.
